


Career Training

by club36hours



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-15
Updated: 2000-12-15
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/club36hours/pseuds/club36hours
Summary: Skinner is finds out more about Agent Mulder than is good for his control.





	Career Training

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Career Training by

M/SK Untitled AU 1  
by 

Okay I have always been a lurker. However, a couple of days ago an email to this list suggested that the obsession/need for Mulder/Skinner relationships was fading. NEVER!

I have never posted any of my stuff before but I couldn't let the other M/SK exclusives down.

\----

RATINGS: NC-17 m/m Slash BDSM eventually. Not much in this section.  
ARCHIVING: Yes, with all headers intact.  
SPOILERS: No real ones, this is AU and maybe doesn't relate too much to the real world.  
SUMMARY: Skinner is finds out more about Agent Mulder than is good for his control.  
THIS has not been BETAed and all the inconsistencies and mistakes are mine. Yikes Scary8)

* * *

Untitled 1/?

Walter? Walter Skinner? A voice from the past called to A.D. Skinner as he moved through the crowded restaurant. Clenching his jaw he turned to face the unwanted reminder.

Samuel Addison approached his hand outstretched in greeting and Skinner was forced to politely shake hands with the older man.

It has been years Walter. Samuel gushed. Please, come sit and have lunch with me. He pulled Skinner towards a secluded table in the corner.

Skinner had a choice: follow quietly or cause a scene. Samuel was a notorious busy-body who loved attention. Positive or negative attention it didn't matter. With a sigh Skinner succumbed -he really wasn't up to a public scene.

Skinner remained quiet as Samuel fussed about the table sending the waiter for another place setting, then a glass of water, and finally another menu. For a moment he felt sorry for the young man rushing about to comply then remembered that for all his fussing Samuel never failed to tip and tip very well.

So let me look at you Samuel leaned back in his chair and crossed his hands comfortably over his stomach and stared at Skinner. Skinner for his part concentrated on reading the menu.

Really love, you do look fine. Samuel licked his lips and smiled. 

Skinner sighed and looked at the older man over his glasses. Where is Silvia and why is she letting you out alone?

Silvia is old news love. Samuel grinned. I am with Vicki. Vicki Marshall. Skinner choked on the water he was sipping.

Vicki Marshall the ex-playboy bunny? Skinner questioned. She must be forty years younger than you.

Forty-six years to be exact. Samuel grinned. Such a lovely thing. So demanding and controlling and only twenty-eight.

I can imagine Skinner growled at him.

No you can't Samuel grinned again. So love how do you like being an Assistant Director? And you bought a condo in Crystal City I heard.

The work is interesting and the condo was a good deal. Skinner replied blandly not surprised that despite being out of the scene for seven years Samuel still knew the details of Skinner's life. 

A whole floor Walter? Samuel waggled his eyebrows at the other man. What do you do with all that room?

Skinner sighed. I don't play Samuel. I haven't since Sharon left. 

Skinner had developed a social rumor that his wife left him because he was emotionally cold. It suited his purposes. Very few women wanted to cosy up to someone with a glacial reputation. However, Samuel knew the truth. Sharon Skinner had run off with another man. A younger man who lived for her every command.

Well I have always thought it was a waste of talent. Samuel sighed sipping his wine and smiling. You should have found yourself a young thing to take her place. A nice pliable partner who craves control. You and Sharon were too much alike.

Skinner sighed. I don't have the energy to sort through and find the perfect Sub.

Well... say the word and your friends would do the work for you. Samuel offered grandly. A lot of people miss you Walter. The parties aren't the same with out you.

No. I have too much work to do and too much at stake to start anything new. Skinner told the older man unconscious of the hint of wishfulness in his gruff voice.

Really Walter having hobbies is important. Samuel chided him.

Skinner steered the conversation into other topics. Samuel could be an entertaining partner if handled properly.

Skinner was finishing his lunch and listening with half an ear to Samuel arrange dessert when he felt it. A tingling in the back of his neck followed by a tightening in his groin. His "Spooky" alert. Suppressing a sigh he glanced about and caught sight of Special Agent Fox Mulder reluctantly trailing his partner Dana Scully through the restaurant. They hadn't seen him and he could indulge himself in a little Mulder watching. 

Mulder was wearing one of his expensive Armani suits but as usual it looked liked he had slept in it. As they got to the table Mulder pulled off his coat and absently hung it from another chair. Skinner had a quick view of Mulder's perfect ass before he settled into his chair. Skinner's body was tight with arousal his cock literally throbbed between his legs. For the thousandth time Skinner wondered what kind of sick fate had made him lust after the most heterosexual male in the FBI. Skinner wanted that ass but Mulder was out of his reach.

What is it with the FBI? Samuel's voice dragged Skinner back to the here and now.

What Samuel? Skinner frowned.

I swear the FBI goes out and purposely recruits the most pig headed idiots on this earth. Samuel ranted. It makes me mad.

What are you talking about? Skinner spoke soothingly.

You won't play because Sharon grew up and away from you. Samuel retorted. And there sits what could be one of the finest Subs in D.C. and he won't play because he got burned by a cold hearted wacko FBI director.

You have truly lost me. Skinner shook his head confused.

Fox Mulder. Samuel gestured toward where the agent sat. He was Patterson's Sub. You know crazy Patterson your predecessor -Mulder's old boss.

Hold it Samuel. Skinner growled at the older man. I knew Patterson. He was as homophobic as they come. He wouldn't touch another man and especially not Mulder. 

Patterson didn't use him for sex. He was his Pain Submissive. Samuel shook his head. It was a real waste. Patterson brought him into the game to be his pain pig and never gave him anything else. Everyone could see that Mulder really wanted a little loving. Samuel sighed. Patterson once told me the pain was the only way to keep the kid in line at work. A catharsis. We weren't really too surprised when we found out Mulder had a hand in Patterson's fall. Of course afterwards the other Doms didn't want to play with Mulder. He wasn't trained and he had helped put his Dom away. Samuel smile sadly. A real waste.

Skinner turned to stare at his agent. Mulder had played. He had been in a relationship with a male Dom. Skinner felt as though he was going to cum in his pants his cock was leaking and hurt so bad. His Mulder had been a player.

Yes you FBI guys are one sick bunch. Samuel sighed.

Skinner didn't remember the end of the meal. Somehow he got to his car and drove to his apartment. He hurried inside undoing his belt and dropping his pants just inside the door. His briefs strained to contain his erection. Skinner headed to the bathroom. Once inside the tiled room he pulled his briefs down. His erection stood out hard and aching pre-cum dripped from the slit on its mushroomed head.

Mulder was a Sub. The thought echoed through Skinner's mind as he allowed his hands to close over his shaft. One. Two pumps and he came screaming. Fox. The word echoed in the small room as A.D. Skinner dropped to his knees his hands soothing his penis as his mind played back images of his agent.

* * *

Mulder was a Sub. The thought echoed through Skinner's mind as he allowed his hands to close over his shaft. One. Two pumps and he came screaming. Fox. The word echoed in the small room as A.D. Skinner dropped to his knees his hands soothing his penis as his mind played back images of his agent.

END TEASER

Skinner called in sick. He spent the rest of the day jacking off and berating himself for even contemplating getting involved with a subordinate. By Monday morning Skinner was back in control. Mulder may have played but he wasn't trained. Skinner did not have time to take the younger man down and train him. Skinner was too busy to get involved.

The summer passed slowly. Meetings with Mulder had always left Skinner with a hard-on and his teeth on edge. Now face to face meetings were agonizing. In self defense Skinner made them short - very short. He knew Scully and Mulder noticed but he was damned if he would sit for any length of time with Mulder that close. As soon as the agents left Skinner would lock the door and bee-line for his private bathroom. There in the dark he would jack off with images of Mulder in his mind for company.

Skinner leaned back and closed his eyes exhausted. He needed a few minutes rest and then he would start reviewing time sheets and expense reports. He hated end of the month paperwork A knock at the door startled him awake. With a sigh he sat up and ran a hand tiredly over his face.

Come in he growled when the knock was repeated. Looking up he was dismayed to see Agent Fox Mulder sliding into the office.

What do you want boy? Skinner snapped angrily his cock hardening at the sight of the man.

Uhm I was hungry sir. Mulder muttered uncomfortably shifting from foot to foot.

Hungry boy? Skinner chuckled. 

Yes Sir. Mulder voice was a whisper as he moved across to Skinner side. Please Sir.

Alright boy. Skinner sighed. He turned his chair and leaned back. Mulder slipped to his knees between the big man's legs. Go ahead boy. Don't dawdle. I have work to do.

Skinner watched as Mulder carefully pulled his zipper down and maneuvered Skinner's cock out. The cool air felt good on his heated flesh. Mulder held Skinners penis gently with one hand while the other caressed it. Skinner shifted his hips forward. Mulder moved in and began delicately licking around the wide base. Skinner groaned and reached out to pet Mulder's head.

That's it boy. Skinner growled as Mulders lips and tongue move up the underside of his cock to the ring of the circumcision scar just behind the head. Pre-cum started to leak from the slit. Mulder sighed and lapped at the head swirling the strings of juice with his tongue before pulling them into his mouth. Skinner's cock twitched in arousal bumping into Mulder's open mouth.

May I sir. He asked looking up through his lashes at Skinner.

Skinner nodded and then groaned as Mulder stretched his mouth wide and swallowed the head of Skinner's cock. 

Skinner's ass began clenching in an echo of a thrust as Mulder pulled more of the shaft into his hot mouth. Mulder began rocking his head pumping the massive cock in and out. Every time Mulder sucked in he pushed the bottom side of the heavy shaft with his tongue forcing the head to scrap along the top of his mouth. Skinner groaned from the stimulation. It took only a few minutes of heavy sucking before Skinner felt his balls pull up.

Shit Skinner swore as he felt the hot cum flow up from his balls and pour out of his cock into Mulder's hot mouth. The younger man swallowed greedily taking everything he could get.

Another knock at the door brought both their heads up.

Sir? Sir? Skinner's secretary Kim stood at the doorway an inter-office memo envelope in her hand. I am sorry sir but here are more expense reports. She moved to put the envelope on Skinner's desk.

Skinner shifted his chair closer to the desk. Thank you Kim. He spoke huskily.

Really sir. You should consider going home early tonight. Kim admonished gently. You have been working too hard sir.

I'll consider it. Thank You Kim. Skinner forced himself to answer.

Kim collected the finished files from his outbox and headed back out to her desk.

As the door closed Skinner shifted his chair back and swore. Another ruined pair of pants. He couldn't believe he had cum in his pants again. It was becoming a habit. Sighing he grabbed the suit carrier from his coat tree and retreated to the bathroom to make repairs. Damn he should start charging that big mouth Samuel Addison for his dry cleaning.

END DAY DREAM

* * *

Besides his physical reaction to Mulder and the erotic day dreams, Skinner found images of Mulder would flash through his consciousness at the oddest times. Budget meetings, employee reviews, case reviews, management updates - it didn't matter. Now Mulder didn't even have to be in the room or the building or the state. Grimly Skinner fought to control his obsession.

July. Hot, muggy and totally the wrong month to be in Washington, D.C. Skinner was working through a review of recently closed cases when Kim buzzed through.

"Sir I have Memorial Hospital in Baltimore on the line for you." Kim's voice was calm. 

Skinner's stomach clenched. Baltimore was between D.C. and New York City. Scully and Mulder had just finished a case in New York City involving monsters in the sewers.

"Assistant Director Skinner." He answered gruffily.

"Sir this is the Emergency room at Memorial Hospital in Baltimore. There has been a traffic accident and we have two of your Agents here." The voice was brisk and upbeat.

"Dana Scully and Fox Mulder." Skinner growled.

"Yes sir. I was asked to call you and let you know they were here." 

Skinner ground his teeth. "Thank you I will be there in an hour and a half." Skinner slammed the phone down. Kim met him at the door with a file folder of medical insurance forms, car insurance forms, and accident report forms.

"Thank you Kim." Skinner sighed taking the file. "I will call you."

Skinner found Scully sitting on the edge of an exam table in an angry confrontation with a State Trooper.

"No we did not have anything to drink. We ate at McDonald's." The red head snapped at the trooper. 

"What about the license plate number Ma'am?" The Trooper was being extremely polite. 

"I'm sure the truck had a license plate number but I was too busy dodging the airbag to get it." Scully returned sharply.

"Agent Scully." Skinner interrupted before the Trooper could ask another question. "Report."

"Sir, I am glad you are here." Scully cast a glare at the Trooper. "We left New York this morning and took the Turnpike. At twelve-thirty we stopped for lunch at a McDonalds. We were back on the road by 1:15. Shortly after getting back on the road, just north of Baltimore, a black and silver late model Peterbilt pulling a silver trailer side-swiped us knocking our car into the Southbound median. My airbag went off. Mulder's went off but was apparently defective. He went through the windshield Sir. The last thing they told me was that he was still unconscious."

"I will check on Agent Mulder next." Skinner assured her. "But how are you Dana?"

"I'm fine Sir." The small woman brushed off his concern. "A bit of a headache, some scraps and bruises. However, they are being cautious and sending me down for a Scan."

"Very good Agent." Skinner nodded. "I will leave you to finish your report to Trooper?" Skinner looked questioning at the Trooper.

"Phelps Sir" the Trooper supplied.

"Yes. Trooper Phelps." Skinner nodded again. "Remember Agent, the Agency prides itself on full cooperation with local law enforcement."

"Yes Sir." Scully sighed. "I'm sorry Trooper Phelps. What was that last question?"

Skinner left the room and went in search of Mulder.

"Where is Agent Fox Mulder?" Skinner snapped at the emergency room clerk.

"He is in room 2B Sir." She supplied helpfully "but you can't go in there." She spoke to Skinner's back as he headed straight for the room.

"Sir. You can't come in here." A nurse tried to stop Skinner at the door.

Skinner calmly flashed his FBI identification. "I am Assistant Director Skinner. Agent Mulder is one of my men. I will be present during his treatment." 

"Let him in Angie." The doctor spoke from across the room.

Skinner stepped into the exam room and stopped dead. Mulder was unconscious laying face down on an exam table stark naked. Skinner felt sweat break out on his forehead. Even battered and bloody Mulder was gorgeous. Skinner gritted his teeth as his cock swelled. Damn. The man was hurt and Skinner's first reaction was arousal.

"Mr. Skinner I am Doctor Lambert." The doctor introduced himself as he rolled on a chair over to the exam table and pulled a magnifying light down over Mulder. "Mr. Mulder took quite a crack on the head and strangely enough pushed out the shattered shatterproof windshield with his backside. We have taken a few x-rays. He doesn't have any broken bones but he does have a concussion. He hasn't regained consciousness but has had moments of combativeness. We were just about to start the lovely job of picking the glass out and cleaning him up."

As the doctor picked up a pair of tweezers Mulder suddenly started to mutter. The doctor and nurse grabbed him as Mulder started to roll off the table.

"Mr. Mulder." The Doctor spoke calmly. "You're in the hospital Mr Mulder. You need to lie still." 

Mulder started to fight the hands holding him down.

Skinner moved forward like a shot. Grabbing Mulder's shoulder he pressed the younger man back down on the table.

"Down boy." He ordered unconsciously slipping into his Dom voice. "Nobody told you to move."

Mulder looked up at him his eyes wide with pain and something else. Skinner was stunned when Mulder nodded and smiled.

"I can take more Sir." Mulder whispered. "More please Sir." Mulder relaxed back onto the table.

"Don't move boy." Skinner added for effect but Mulder was unconscious again.

"Well you made that look easy." the doctor commented picking up the tweezers again.

Skinner flushed. "I chew him out a lot." He explained. "He knows my voice."

"Well we don't want to give him a sedative and I don't like to strap my patients down." The doctor looked up a Skinner over the tops of his glasses. "This may take a while but if you aren't doing anything Mr. Skinner could you stick around?"

Skinner smiled wryly. "It wouldn't be ethical for me to leave you alone to cope with one of the FBI's most difficult Agents." 

The doctor smiled. "Okay Angie lets get going." The doctor adjusted the magnifying lamp over the back of Mulder's neck. Leaning over he began the painstaking job of removing glass shards from Mulder's back, butt, and legs.

Skinner kept a grip on Mulder's shoulder. Periodically Mulder would come around and start trying to get up but a few words from Skinner and he would quiet back down.

From Skinner's vantage point at Mulder's shoulder he had a very clear view of the Mulder's naked backside. Skinner gritted his teeth and tried not to let his libido get out of hand. The emergency room was no place for a hard-on. However, Skinner could not help admiring the view.

Mulder was not a big man. He was tall but lean. Weight lifting had made Skinner's body hard the muscles defined and solid. However, Mulder's musculature was toned and smooth. The swimming and running Mulder liked hadn't built bulk. Mulder's long back tapered down to the most incredible ass Skinner had ever seen. Running had toned and stretched the muscles until Mulder's ass rivaled the classical Greek sculpture David's in perfection. Mulders legs were long and well defined. Skinner wondered idly what it would feel like to have those legs wrapped around him. 

Angrily Skinner realized his thoughts were wandering and he forced himself to look away. Mulder was laying there bruised, battered, and covered in blood and all Skinner could think of was what it would feel like to fuck him.

Skinner's resolution didn't last long and he was back to Mulder watching. A dark shadow between Mulder's ass cheeks hinted at a bit of hair but basically Mulder's torso was hairless which made the doctor's job easier. The sprinkling of dark hair on Mulder's legs would make finding the glass more difficult. As it was the doctor merely moved from one bloody spot to another. He would remove a small glass fragment, swab the spot with antiseptic and move on. It was tedious. The blood on Mulder's back was slowly wiped away leaving a patchwork of small cuts bathed in yellow antiseptic.

Skinner stiffened in anger as more of Mulder's backside was revealed. The skin should have been relatively smooth but instead Skinner could pick out a myriad of scars covering Mulder from his neck to his knees. 

Skinner had been active in the scene for at least ten years before his divorce. He had been a Dom and tried almost every kink so it was easy for him to pick out the healed up scars from play that had gone too far. Most were minor but some spoke of heavy play without limits. Skinner's jaw tightened as he catalogued the old wounds.

Mulder had been beaten using an assortment of leather straps, floggers, and tawses. From the scars it looked like the intent had been to draw blood not stimulate. The scars that bothered Skinner the most were from canes, crops, and perhaps even chains.

Patterson had been a sadistic bastard and Mulder a complete idiot to turn himself over to him. Skinner's stomach clenched. What if Mulder had initiated the bloodsports? What if the man before him craved the darkness of edge play? 

Skinner personally loved the dominance. To completely control another turned him on. He was adept at bending another to his will by the power of his personality. Skinner had used bondage. The subs he had used had always been consenting but some of them liked and needed the addition of restraints. Dominance and bondage combined with the judicial mixing of pain and pleasure was highly erotic and satisfying for both players. However, Skinner had never understood those who needed pure unadulterated pain. He had seen edge players and it had sickened him. 

"Finally." The doctor sighed the word and straightened up a hand going to his lower back. "Well that was fun kiddies." He told the room in general. He got up to wash his hands. "Thank you Mr. Skinner." he spoke over his shoulder. "We have a bit more clean up and then we will be sending him for a CAT scan. You might want to catch a cup of coffee while you wait. I know I need one."

"Actually I do have a number of forms to start on." Walter Skinner felt himself blush as he untangled the fingers of his left hand from Agent Mulder's hair. Sometime during the last hour he had begun stroking the younger man's hair twisting his fingers through its softness.

"I also need to check on Mulder's partner."

"The little red head?" The Doctor looked interested.

"Yes Agent Dana Scully." Skinner suppressed the urge to smile. "I will check back with you in an hour." Skinner made his voice brisk and business like.

Scully had been moved to a room for observation and Skinner headed up to check on her.

"How is Mulder sir?" Scully asked even before Skinner got in the room.

"Concussion. He has been conscious but he was far from lucid." Skinner reported. "No broken bones. He was covered in glass and they just finished picking it out. They are sending him up for a Cat Scan."

"Are you sure he wasn't lucid Sir?" Scully frowned. "This is Mulder Sir. The Emergency personnel might not understand him."

"I was there Scully." Skinner smiled. "Mulder was definitely not in his right or left mind."

Scully sighed. "I really should check on him."

"Agent Scully you are going to stay in that bed." Skinner ordered brusquely. "I will watch out for Mulder. If you are feeling so energetic you can start tackling all these forms Kim sent."

"I'm afraid I feel a headache coming on." Scully relaxed back into the pillows.

"So do I Scully." Skinner muttered. "So do I."

The Cat Scan was negative and Mulder came around late that night. Besides a headache, a couple of painful bruises, and a mass of itching from the healing glass cuts he was fine. Scully was released the next morning and Mulder a day later. Too soon Mulder was back to his obnoxious self. The truck driver had been found. The cause of the accident turned out to be mundane. No conspiracy. No hidden motives. No cigarette smoking man. Just a truck driver who had too much to drink. Within a week Scully and Mulder were off on another X-file the accident forgotten.

However, Skinner couldn't forget. He would close his eyes and see the myriad of scars on Mulder's back. His mind would create scenarios to explain how each scar could have been made; which instrument had been used and how hard had it been applied. And he would wonder. Had Mulder instigated the play? Was Mulder an edge player? Was he a danger to himself and to anyone who played with him?

* * *

Two weeks later Skinner had enough. He needed answers. Patterson and Mulder were out. Samuel Addison had too big a mouth. Carefully Skinner reviewed his contacts. On a Tuesday evening Skinner dialed.

"De Luis." A male voice came on the line.

"George. This is Walter Skinner."

"Walter it has been a while." De Luis' voice was guarded.

"Yes, seven years." Walter agreed. "George I need some information. I need some one to talk to."

De Luis was silent for a long time. "We are available for dinner Thursday."

Skinner let out his breath that he didn't know he was holding. "Dinner Thursday. Where would you like to go?"

"You must dine here. I will tell Tanya to expect you around seven." De Luis insisted quietly. "She will be pleased to see you again."

"Thank you George." Skinner accepted. "I'll see you Thursday at seven."

During the next two days Skinner caught himself reaching for the phone to cancel the dinner at least a dozen times. He had no business asking questions. He told himself. He wasn't going to get involved. However, promptly at seven Thursday evening he was standing on the front stoop of De Luis' Arlington, Virginia home ringing the bell.

"Walter." Tanya De Luis greeted him warmly reaching up to give him a demure kiss on the cheek.

"Tanya." He smiled down at the petite woman. He had forgotten how tiny she was. He felt like a giant next to her. Dressed in a flowing floor length silk dress she seemed to float.

"It has been too long." She wrapped herself around his arm and walked with him into the main parlor. "Dinner will be just a moment George is dealing with a family problem."

"So I see." Skinner murmured surveying the scene in the parlor. George De Luis was a small man, only five feet five or five six. His slender build and quiet voice was deceptive. The man was the consummate Dom both in the scene and out. Dressed in jeans and polo shirt George looked almost child-like next to the naked behemoth prostrate at his feet.

"Enough Kitten." George's voice was hard. "Present Ass." The large man at George's feet moved into the required position for punishment or pleasure - his head down on his arms and his ass up with his legs spread wide. There would be no pleasure this time. George stepped up and let fly with a crop. The larger man shivered and then began to moan. George increased the intensity and speed of the strikes. With a gasp the larger man started to cry. George gave the big ass in front of him a few more strokes and then set down the crop. Moving to the front of the larger man George pulled him up onto his knees by his hair and stared into the tearful face. After a moment he nodded satisfied.

"Alright Kitten," he crooned. Releasing his grip on the larger man's hair he wiped the tear stains away gently with his thumbs. "Its all over. You've taken your punishment." 

The bigger man shook at the effort to control his crying. Remaining on his knees he burrowed into George's arms. George continued to sooth his giant with soft words and rubs to his shoulder's and back.

"Ah Walter." George smiled looking up and spotting Skinner. "I am sorry I didn't greet you at the door; however, family problems must come first."

"Of course." Walter tipped his head in agreement.

"You and Tanya go ahead. I'll be there in a moment." George continued to stroke the big man in his arms. "I just need to settle Kitten on his mat and I will join you."

Tanya led Skinner into the formal dining room.

"Another football player?" He asked Tanya amused.

"Yes a fullback or halfback or something," she smiled. "I've been told he is quite good at the game." She added ingeniously. "However, I do apologize. Kitten has only been in training with us for a month and makes mistakes. George likes to deal with them immediately if he can."

Skinner bit down on his lip to keep from laughing. Kitten. The man had a killer reputation on the football field and George had named him Kitten. There were a number of West Coast players who would pay a kings ransom for information like this on their rival.

A tall statuesque black man entered the dining room carrying a wine bottle and wearing only a smile and a black leather genital pouch. Skinner waited until the man poured the wine and left. "George is taking on basketball players now?"

"Oh yes," Tanya nodded. "I think they are too thin but George likes them. He says they make the best ponies." Skinner had forgotten how involved George and Tanya were. Specializing in animal training they lived the lifestyle 24/7. Hell it was their lifestyle. 

George appeared a few minutes later and the basketball center returned with the start of their meal.

George and Tanya were entertaining hosts and Skinner found himself smiling and even chuckling a couple of times.

"We will have coffee in the parlor Maxey." Tanya told the tall black man leading the way back to the parlor. Kitten was curled in ball on a mat to the right of the fireplace asleep. His butt glowed bright red.

Maxey served the coffee and Skinner sipped the brew appreciatively.

"So Walter to what do we owe the unexpected pleasure of your company?" George asked bluntly.

"Patterson." Skinner spoke gruffily.

"Oh and Agent Fox Mulder I think." George deduced.

"Yes and Fox Mulder." Skinner smiled wryly.

"Fox Mulder?" Tanya mulled over the name. "That sweet little thing." She frowned. "He and Patterson aren't playing again?"

"No," Skinner assured her. "Patterson is in no position to play with anyone."

"Good I never cared for the man." Tanya sipped her coffee.

"Patterson ran with a different crowd." George warned Skinner. "We probably only saw him a dozen times and we only saw Mulder with him maybe two or three times."

"I called because I trust you." Skinner confessed. "I didn't even know Mulder had played until Samuel Addison commented on it a couple of months ago."

"I do wish Sylvia hadn't moved on." Tanya spoke wishfully. "She kept him on a short leash." 

George frowned at her and she leaned over and kissed his cheek. George sighed and shook his head at her.

"Go ahead Walter." he prompted. 

Skinner sighed. "To tell you the truth I really don't know why I am here. I haven't played in years. If it wasn't Mulder I don't think I would have even thought of getting involved. I'm not sure I'm going to get involved. Hell this isn't easy."

George and Tanya waited for Skinner to collect his thoughts.

"I want to know." Skinner looked up. "I need to know what relationship Patterson had with Mulder. I've seen the scars. Someone, I assume it was Patterson, took Mulder to hell. I need to know if he went willingly or just got in over his head. At this point I need information. What you saw, what you heard, what you thought."

"You love Mulder." It wasn't a question.

"I don't know. I'm obsessed with the man. For years I have sat back and watched and wanted." Skinner laughed harshly.

"Definitely wanted."

"I always thought he was straight." Skinner continued. "Most people think he is crazy. I've always thought he was brilliant but undisciplined. Good Lord the man is my subordinate. "

George leaned back in his chair and stared at Skinner. Skinner met his stare.

"Patterson appeared on the scene shortly after you and Sharon broke up." George began. "He worked exclusively with women preferring twenty-one to thirty-one year olds with a taste for Daddy play mixed with light BDSM. He was very popular and gathered a sizable harem."

"I didn't like him." Tanya spoke up frowning. "I thought he pushed a couple of the girls too far too fast."

"But no one complained." George pointed out. "No one complained at all. After a year he moved into stronger BDSM still using the Daddy angle. He lost a few girls but still had his pick. He liked to play at house parties but I did hear he had a dungeon of his own."

"About eighteen months after he first appeared on the scene he showed up at Garrett McDonald's house party with his harem and Fox Mulder." George continued. "We were surprised because he had made some serious statements against male-male play."

"Mulder seemed to be willing even though it was obvious he wasn't trained. He couldn't even heel properly." George shook his head in disgust. "Garrett had a public play night and Patterson brought Mulder. It was obvious Mulder was excited. A number of Dom's commented on how pretty his natural display was."

Skinner tried to ignore the stab of jealousy that raced through him. George and Tanya had seen his Mulder naked -totally naked. Well he had seen him naked too just not the front of the man.

"He is built too slight for my tastes." George sounded regretful. "However, he is delightfully put together. Anyway Patterson insisted he be allowed to display Mulder."

"I remember that night," Tanya broke in her voice hard and cold. Skinner looked at her surprised. Tanya De Luis never got angry. 

"It made me sick." She continued. "He strapped that little one to a spanking bench in the middle of the room with a ball gag in his mouth. And then he ripped his back apart with a Cat."

"A Cat of Nine tails?" Skinner frowned. "At a house party?"

"Yes an especially nasty piece. Full leather with metal weighted tips." George explained. "I had never seen something so extreme used on a newbie. Especially since Patterson didn't build up to it. Just strapped Mulder down and started in. Mulder lost his erection immediately. He definitely didn't fly."

"A number of us tried to stop it." Tanya continued the story. "Every time we interrupted Patterson would ask Mulder if he wanted to stop and Mulder would shake his head no." Tanya's voice was still angry. "His phrasing was so careful. Something along the lines of 'these people don't think you are man enough to take a strapping. Do you want me to stop pussy boy?'" 

George nodded in agreement. "Yes, that's it. Patterson always called him "pussy boy" in a very derogatory way. You know how some Master's verbally humiliate their slaves. After Mulder finally passed out a couple of Garrett's boys carried him up to Patterson's room. His back was a mass of welts and he was bleeding. Thomas Kaufield told me later that he bullied his way in and cleaned him up. I'm afraid Thomas ended up patching Mulder quite a bit."

"I had wondered how Mulder became Kaufeld's patient." Skinner took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. "He lists Kaufeld as his family doctor. Damn. Kaufeld probably won't tell me anything. Doctor patient confidence." He sighed disheartened.

"We only saw Patterson and Mulder a couple more times." George continued. "Patterson never bother training him just strapped him down and beat him with what ever was handy. After that first time I never saw Mulder aroused and Patterson didn't touch him unless he was restraining him or releasing him."

"One of the girls in Patterson's harem told me Patterson use to keep Mulder chained naked in the bathroom." Tanya sighed. "No blanket or anything. I really don't understand a Master who doesn't see to his slaves care. If a slave isn't healthy and happy how can he serve his Master properly?"

"Do you know if Patterson used Mulder?" Skinner voiced the question that confused him. Patterson had been very vocal in his hatred of homosexuals.

"Not that we ever heard." Tanya answered. "He used his girls heavily but not Mulder."

A movement from the mat beside the fireplace interrupted them.

"Ah Kitten. Did you have a good nap?" George smiled at his protege. The giant nodded solemnly.

"Come to Mummy." Tanya urged. The big man crawled on his hands and knees over to Tanya and laid his head in her lap. Such a good boy she murmured running her hands over him. She ran a hand across his blistered butt and the man whined. "Shush love." she soothed. "We will take you for a walk soon. And then after your bath you can sleep with Mummy and Master. Won't that be nice love? Maybe we will milk you tonight." She ran a hand over the man's cock and squeezed him until he started to harden. The big man rubbed against her. "Alright love," she laughed. "Settle your head on Mummy's lap while we finish our conversation and then we will go for a nice walk."

Tanya looked up and smiled at Skinner. "They need so much attention but a good pet is worth it."

Skinner nodded. He had forgotten what it was like.

"Uhm, you referred to Patterson as Mulder's Master." Skinner prompted.

"Yes. A couple of the Doms tried to run interference for Mulder and Patterson pulled out a signed slave contract." George sighed. "There was nothing they could do. At one point Perry Gordon even tried to buy Mulder but Patterson wouldn't sell." 

His Mulder had been Patterson's slave. Skinner couldn't imagine it. The idiot had signed a slave contract.

"I always thought Mulder looked sad." Tanya frowned and played with her pups hair. "The few times I saw him he would watch the other Dom's play with their Subs and get the most wishful expression on his face. He has these puppy dog eyes that just makes you want to cuddle him. I don't think Mulder knew what he was getting into."

"After Patterson was taken out of the picture Mulder approached a couple of the Doms." George continued. "I know he interviewed with Rosenburg and Bud Carter. He wanted to be trained. He wanted to be a real slave not a pain pig. However, since Mulder was involved in putting Patterson away they questioned his loyalty. Trust is a big issue in the scene. Mulder was forced to stop playing."

"Walter." Tanya looked straight at him. "My first impression of Mulder was that he had the heart and soul of a slave." Tanya spoke gravely. "However, he has been extremely maltreated. It would take a great deal of work to take him down and retrain him. Do you have the time and energy to devote to it?"

"I am not involved with Mulder." Skinner stated bluntly.

"Yet." George added. "Think carefully before you do. He had potential but Patterson hurt him badly. He has never been formally trained and you pointed out that he is undisciplined. You would have to take him down physically and mentally. We are talking time and work. This isn't a weekend project. Plus how long would you be willing to commit to him? Six months? A year? This is not something you start and lay aside because you are bored or it gets to be too much."

"George I've been telling myself the same thing. I know I could do it but Mulder is not the easiest person to deal with. Physically he is one of the most attractive men I have ever seen. His body was built for loving but he is moody and stubborn. Hell, he can be down right belligerent. In his job he has to deal with the dregs of society and then he goes home to what? Nothing. And damn it the guy seems to attract the most psychologically damaged people." Skinner shuddered. "His mother is a head case. His father was a head case. Some of his girlfriends have been...." Skinner couldn't find a word and paused.

"He's brilliant - his mind works on a totally different plane than ours." Skinner continued after a moment. "And he has this offbeat sense of the absurd. He is mischievous. I have to be careful because he can, and will, take you for a ride. He doesn't play well with others. People are scared of him and of his research. He works for me. I am his supervisor. Although Patterson was too. And this thing with Patterson must have almost killed him because he is loyal. Once he trusts you he would die for you. He doesn't eat right, he doesn't sleep and he has a tendency to push himself physically to get away from his feelings. And guilt. He has this oversized sense of responsibility that you would not believe!" Skinner stopped suddenly and blushed realizing he was babbling.

George smiled. "I see you have been seriously thinking things through." 

"It's getting to the point that all I do is think about is Mulder." Skinner sighed.

"Walter." Tanya tilted her head to the side and contemplated Skinner with a smile. "I think you need a hobby. A very hands on physical hobby."

"It wouldn't be a hobby." George corrected. "It would be a career."

"Definitely." Skinner agreed.

Skinner left shortly afterwards. George and Tanya stood in the main hall and waved him off. Around them milled seven giants, naked on their hands and knees holding leashes in their mouths waiting impatiently to be taken out for their nightly walk.

On the drive back to his condo Skinner reviewed their conversation. He had a few more facts and a ton of gossip. The little he did know indicated Mulder had not gone seeking the darkness but had been pulled in. As though that was anything new. Skinner snorted. Getting in over his head was a passion of Mulder's. However, after Patterson's fall he had approached two of the best Doms playing and asked to be trained. Mulder had tried to continue playing. He had wanted more than the pain.

Oddly Skinner felt more settled. Just saying his thoughts out loud had helped. Skinner sighed. It was almost as big a commitment as marriage. In the beginning he would have to dominate Mulder thoroughly. He would have to make the man totally dependent while showing him the pleasure of obedience. The pleasure of sex. 

"Shit." Skinner swore under his breath. He was hard again.

Later laying in bed in the darkness Skinner jacked off to images of Mulder on his hands and knees with a leash and collar on. Mulder rubbing against him gratefully as Skinner petted and squeezed his cock and tits. Mulder on his back giving Skinner full access to his body as Skinner milked his erection and then mounted him. Mounted him and asserted his dominance. Skinner found himself grunting as he thrust up into his hands. He tightened his hands imagining Mulder's tight hot body. He came hard and long. Mulder's name echoed in the darkness.

Yes, Skinner acknowledged he was obsessed with Fox Mulder. He knew there was only one cure but it would be a major commitment. At this point only the De Luis' knew what he was contemplating. There was no pressure. Mulder was acting out a little more than usual but it wasn't dangerous. Skinner had time. Skinner needed time. He needed to know. What did he need to know? He needed to know that he was strong enough for both of them. 

* * *

"Agent Scully.". The sharp sound of Skinner's voice stopped Scully as she moved to go after Mulder. Reluctantly she returned to her seat.

The silence in the room was deafening. Neither one of them wanted to start.

"Agent Mulder is losing it." Skinner spoke the words quietly. "He isn't eating or sleeping and his behavior is erratic to say the least."

"He has been under an extreme amount of stress lately." Scully tried to sound calm and collected.

"He has been under stress before." Skinner sighed. "This has been building Dana for months. Look at him. Physically, mentally, and emotionally he's a wreck."

"It's these assignments for VCU." Scully tried to explain. "Each one tears him apart because he can't find the answers fast enough. He takes the cases so personally. It's as though he was responsible for creating every depraved soul that walks the earth. Then when it's it finally over it takes him a while to wind down and shake off the feeling that he didn't do enough."

"And then just as he starts finding some peace you get assigned another one." Skinner finished for her. "I have been fighting the assignments but Mulder's profiling record is so good I can't stop them all."

"He deals with the X-files better." Scully shook her head mystified.

"VCU cases always have an answer." Skinner pointed out. "And the answer is always a human who has slipped or been pushed over the edge into hell. And Mulder has to go in there and wade around in the filth to find the answer."

"You're right." Scully agreed heavily.

"The VCU cases are not going to go away." Skinner sighed. "I've been successful at turning back most of the requests but sooner or later another one is going to be pushed our way."

"And it will be uglier then the last won't it Sir." It was a statement not a question.

"Yes Agent Scully. The next will be worse." Skinner agreed. "My question is can you help Mulder fight his demons?"

"I've been trying Sir." Scully sighed. "But I don't know if I am strong enough."

"And you have your own demons." Skinner noted perceptively.

"Yes Sir." Scully acknowledged.

They lapsed into silence again.

"Thank you Agent Scully." Skinner stood up. "I appreciate your honesty."

"Sir." Scully paused at the door. "I will keep trying."

Skinner sat in the silence of his office reviewing the last hour. He couldn't hide from the truth. Mulder was losing control. Scully had her own issues. She was a strong woman. She would never have survived with Mulder this long if she wasn't. However, was she strong enough to deal with her own problems and her partners? Should he let her continue to try?

In the end the decision was taken away from him.

* * *

POST 6  
FRIDAY, OCTOBER, DAY 1

For the majority of American's Friday was a day of sharp contrasts. A large percentage of the work force huddled in their offices and cubicles furiously trying to finish work so the next two days could be spent guilt free. Another contingency would start gathering after lunch near coffee pots, in copy rooms, or in other employee's offices to shoot the breeze safe in the knowledge that it was too late to start anything new before the weekend. The Bureau was no different. As A.D. Skinner wound his way through the halls heading for the Director's office the insistent clicking of keys on keyboards was indiscriminately drowned out by waves of laughter.

At this moment, how people could get excited over a rainy October weekend was a mystery to Walter Skinner. His normal mile eating stride had slowed to an unnatural walk. He was in no hurry to get to Director Crawford's office. He knew what the meeting was going to be about and he did not want to be in it. A.D. Skinner had never run from ugliness. He was pragmatic about life, taking the good with the bad and making do. However, this meeting was going to feature "What to do about Special Agent Fox Mulder." It was a topic Skinner had privately debated for months. As long as Mulder behaved with even a hint of professional decorum Skinner had been able to protect him. However, Mulder hadn't had a calm uneventful day in weeks or even months. The pressure had been building and it was about to explode.

"Mr. Skinner." Jane Gallows, Director Crawford's aide, frowned at him as he entered her office. A tall thin woman of undeterminable age, she always frowned. Skinner had never been so acutely aware of the irony. The first thing you saw when you entered the Director's office was "the Gallows".

"They are waiting for you." The woman's voice was sharp as she moved to the door to open it for him.

"Walter. You know everyone here." Director Crawford was expansive. Skinner swallowed a groan. This was not good. There were three others in the room besides the Director: Wallis from Human Resources, Carbunkle from Mental Health, and Thorgate from Justice.

Precisely one hour and twenty-three minutes later Skinner exited the Director's office. His body was military stiff, his jaw clenched, his eyes dark with anger. He had argued Mulder's case but the decision had been made before he entered the room. One week unpaid suspension, followed by a full physical and mental evaluation. They wanted Mulder out, and were pushing for a mental discharge. At the very least they wanted Mulder out of D.C. and stashed away in some out of the way hell hole.

Director Crawford had planned very carefully. Mulder's suspension started immediately. Agent Scully was to leave tomorrow for a two week Forensics Conference in, of all places, Geneva. There was no way she would be able to provide the support Mulder needed. He was to be left hanging by his fingernails. After a week of his own company Mulder would be ripe for the picking. The only thing keeping him going was his work on the X-files.

Skinner moved purposefully down to the basement. His orders were clear but so was his intent. Mulder needed him.

"Agent Mulder." Skinner snapped as he walked in the younger man's office. "Starting now you are on unpaid leave for one week."

"What the hell!" Mulder exploded out of his chair. "I don't have time for this. I have work to do."

Skinner noted the sickly greyness of Mulder's skin and the faint trembling of his hands as the younger man rubbed his face. Skinner clenched his jaw. Mulder did not need his sympathy. "You won't be working for the next week." Skinner snapped his voice cold. "Your recent behavior has come to the Director's attention and he has decided that you need an attitude adjustment."

"Like Hell." Mulder practically hissed. Skinner saw it. He saw the rage and the fear. The big man tensed. When Mulder lunged at him Skinner grabbed him and slammed him up against the wall. Pressing his body up against Mulder's slight frame he stared down into the younger man's eyes.

"You are out of line Boy." Skinner growled in Mulder's face.

Mulder glared back but Skinner could feel the faint tremors in the body beneath him.

"This is serious. You have one week." Skinner shook the smaller man slightly. "You are up for a Mental when you get back. They are going to boot you if they can. If they can't its off to someplace like Tin Cup, Nevada. You've been to Roswell. You of all people know the truth. There isn't anything in that whole damned county." Skinner gave Mulder another shake and then let him go. Stepping back the bigger man shrugged his shoulders, adjusted his suit coat, and pulled at his shirt cuffs. Mulder slumped untidily against the wall. "I suggest you get out of here and use the next week wisely."

Skinner spun on his heel and left. He strode purposefully down the hall and entered the men's room. It was deserted. With a sigh he leaned back against the door. His body throbbed. Unbuttoning his coat Skinner glanced down. Shit. He should have moved away sooner. Had Mulder felt his hard-on? The second he touched the younger man his body had gone crazy. He didn't have time for this. Moving to the sink he ran the cold water. After wiping the back of his neck and face he stared at his reflection. He was surprised he looked so calm. He could do this. He would do this. Throwing the paper towel away he headed out.

Agent Scully was surprised but pleased.

"I apologize for the short notice Agent but the opening came up suddenly." Skinner suppressed a grimace at the half truth. Idly he wondered what the Director had told the Agent who had been scheduled for the conference.

"No problem at all Sir." Agent Scully replied happily. "The flight doesn't leave until late. Thank you for recommending me." Skinner left her contemplating the trip. He couldn't fault her. Who wouldn't jump at two weeks in Europe.

Skinner headed back to his office. Kimberly met him at the door. "I heard Sir." She handed him the appropriate forms.

"Well. You'll have an easy week next week." Skinner smiled at her.

"I can understand suspending Agent Mulder." Kimberly's voice was hard. She didn't like Mulder. "However, I don't understand your suspension."

"I am in charge." Skinner smiled at her protectiveness. "I am responsible for Mulder and his actions. I should have reined him in before things got this bad."

Kimberly frowned still not happy.

"How much vacation time does Mulder have on the books?" Skinner questioned moving through to his office. Kimberly pulled a file and followed him.

"Almost as much as you. Ten weeks." She replied.

"Good." Skinner settled into his big chair. "Please draw up the papers for a two week vacation for Mulder starting a week from Monday."

Kimberley frowned. "But Sir. He has been scheduled for Physical that Wednesday and a Psychological Exam on Thursday."

"Yes." Skinner leaned back in his chair. "I guess those will have to be rescheduled. An Agent who routinely loses vacation time because he fails to take it should have priority when he finally decides to use some. Don't you agree Kim?"

Kim frowned. She had known as soon as the evaluation papers hit her desk that Agent Mulder was in big trouble. And although she didn't like the Agent she was fair minded. The man was a terror but he was sincere and worked hard. "I'll draw those papers up right now." She moved back towards her office.

"Oh and Kim. Draw up a matching set for me." Skinner ordered. "With Mulder out I might decide to stay home and relax too."

"Yes Sir." Kim looked shell shocked as she closed the door.

Skinner leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. He was going to do it. He was committed. He had been alone for seven years and in a few short hours he would be letting another person into his life. He was going to take on the training of a Submissive. No. He shook his head and smiled wryly. Mulder was going to be more than a Sub. In order to do this right Mulder would become his slave, his possession. Skinner sighed as his body responded to the thought. What had De Luis said? This would be a career not a hobby. A career training Mulder. At the moment Skinner couldn't think of anything he would rather do.

At five after five that evening Skinner walked out of the Hoover building and headed home. It was raining again. Cold enough maybe for a bit of sleet by morning. Traffic was a mess and it took Skinner twice as long as to reached Crystal City as usual. His first item of business was to get comfortable. He knew tonight was going to be long. Soft worn jeans, a polo shirt, a wool sweater, and hiking boots replaced the conservative suit and tie. Then he headed for his storage room. Everything was sorted and clearly marked so it didn't take him long to find the boxes. Carefully he looked over his equipment. Sharon had taken most of the stuff with her. Skinner frowned as he realized how meager his supplies were. He had been a Marine and improvisation was his forte; however, he would still need some basics before the weekend was out. Placing the equipment in a black duffle he grabbed his black jacket and was off. Time to do some Fox hunting.

* * *

POST 7

The traffic had eased and it only took Skinner thirty minutes to reach Mulder's apartment building. His knock went unanswered and without a qualm Skinner picked it. The place looked like it had been tossed but Skinner knew from previous visits that this was normal. The suit Fox had been wearing lay in a heap on the bedroom floor. The bedroom closet doors were open and half the drawers in the dresser were pulled askew. Mulder's car had been parked downstairs. Skinner poked around the closets - no tennis shoes. His quarry was probably out running. Skinner relocked the apartment and headed down to the car to wait. He knew Mulder used running as an escape and would probably be gone for hours. However, waiting was a skill Skinner excelled at.

It was well after dark when Skinner finally saw the bedraggled form of Special Agent Mulder come into view. He was soaking wet his sweats plastered to his body his chest heaving. Skinner slipped out into the night and waited. Mulder jogged by and Skinner reached out and grabbed him. It was a clear indication of how far gone the man was. Mulder was one of the most paranoid people Skinner had ever met and tonight Skinner had been able to just pluck him off the street.

It took Skinner less than a minute to cuff Mulder's wrists behind his back and slip the spandex mask over his head. Skinner shoved him into the backseat of his car and efficiently added ankle cuffs and restraining straps. The younger man was totally immobilized before he even started to protest.

"Son. of. a. bitch." The Agent started off his voice muffled by the mask. Skinner ignored the colorful and multi-lingual swearing coming from the wet and disheveled form and fastened the seat belts around the young man's body. He then draped an army blanket over his prize to hide him from view. Glancing at his watch Skinner noted the time. Four minutes. Not bad.

Mulder swore and thrashed for the first ten minutes of the drive back to Crystal City. Skinner's luck was holding and the basement car park was empty. It was a good thing no one was around because the moment Skinner opened the back door of the car Mulder started swearing again his voice surprisingly distinct despite the mask and the army blanket. With a sigh Skinner hoisted the agent over his shoulder and lugged him to the elevator. The restraints only allowed the smaller man a minimum of movement; however, Skinner was still relieved to get inside his condo.

Mulder and the blanket were wet. Without hesitating Skinner headed to the kitchen and dropped his burden on the tiled floor. Skinner glanced at the time as he pulled off his jacket - just after nine-thirty.

Staring down at the bedraggled swearing form Skinner took a moment to compose himself. The next step was critical and he needed to be in control. He was going to push and push hard to get what he wanted. Before this night was over Mulder was going to belong to him. No he corrected himself Mulder already belonged to him. Tonight he was going to claim his property. With that thought in mind Skinner reached down and pulled the spandex mask off Mulder's head.

Mulder stopped swearing in mid curse. "Sir?" He frowned.

"Welcome to my home Boy" Skinner pitched his voice low.

"Your home?" Mulder looked around confused.

"Look at me Boy." The command was sharped but the tone was still low. Mulder snapped his attention back to Skinner.

"Your self-destructive rampage has gone on long enough. Day by day I have watched you unravel." Skinner crossed his arms and stared down at his agent. "I am not sure what your objective was but you have certainly managed to screw up. Tonight you have a decision to make."

"What the fuck!" Mulder began struggling against the bonds. Skinner let him wear himself out. It was a short wait. When he lay quiet and shaking Skinner spoke again.

"A choice Boy." He growled. "Either loose the FBI and your X-files or turn control over to me."

Mulder stared at him open mouthed for almost a full minute. "What the fuck are you saying? You're crazy." He struggled again but the straps were tight and he was clearly exhausted.

"A simple choice." Skinner spoke slowly when he quieted. "You have gone over the line. Way over the line. You have finally created enough chaos that the Directorship has decided to step in. A week from Wednesday you are scheduled for a physical. A week from Thursday you are scheduled for a pych exam. No later than the following Monday you will be sitting in front of a board of review. They will crucify you. You will be drummed out of the FBI as mentally incapacitated."

"They can't! I can pass those tests!" Mulder denied hotly his voice rising. "I'm as sane as the next guy! They can't send me out as a head case! I am not crazy!" He screamed in full rant mode.

Skinner stared at him in the ensuing silence. Mulder was panting, his eyes wide. "I am not crazy!" he whispered.

"If they don't drum you out as mentally or physically broken they will reassign you." Skinner stated simply. "You will be moved permanently to a backwater and left to rot. No VCU but no X-files. Either way you loose."

"Then I don't have a fucking choice here do I?" Mulder voice was choked. "I don't have a choice. They have it planned and I am nothing more than a pawn."

"You have a choice." Skinner moved down to kneel beside Mulder on the floor. Mulder averted his face uncomfortable having Skinner so close. Skinner grabbed the other man by the hair and pulled his head back until Mulder was staring into his eyes his throat stretched and vulnerable. "I know about Patterson." Skinner growled. "I know how you turned yourself over to him. You a FBI agent entered into a slave relationship with a superior. You let him beat you. You let that man scar you. You, Fox Mulder, panted after another man like a dog in heat."

"Fuck you." Mulder growled.

"No." Skinner smiled and slid a finger down Mulder's exposed throat. "But I'll fuck you. Unlike Patterson, I'll take you every way possible and you'll love every minute of it." He ran a finger over Mulder's dry lips.

"How can you do anything?" Mulder's voice cracked.

Skinner dropped Mulder's head and stood up. "You give yourself to me completely and I'll keep you in the FBI, in D.C., and working on the X-files. People owe me. That's all you need to know. I'll give you an hour. Either you turn yourself over to me body and soul or you face the F.B.I. and loose." Skinner headed to the door.

Mulder lay on the floor shivering. He couldn't get his mind to function. Skinner had kidnaped him and threatened him. Skinner wanted to fuck him. And he knew about Patterson. Mulder chest tightened and he couldn't breath. Skinner knew about Patterson and wanted to fuck him. How could he know? Who else knew? Mulder felt his eyes burning. He wouldn't cry! Damn it! He was a grown man. But Skinner knew. He knew about Patterson. He couldn't know everything. Only Patterson and Mulder knew the details. But he knew he had signed the slave contract. He knew what Mulder was. Skinner wanted to fuck him. The thoughts swirled around in his mind. Lose the X-files or lose his soul to Skinner. They were setting him up for a fall. A fucking mental discharge. Skinner wanted to fuck him. Mulder couldn't process it. He needed to think. Who could he call. Surely he had some contacts who could help him. Someone who didn't want his ass. The tears ran down his face. Patterson. Skinner. The Director. It was too much. Mulder was so tired. He was so fucking tired. He laid his head down on the tiled floor and closed his eyes.

Too soon Mulder heard Skinner move back into the room. Mulder opened his eyes and watched dully as the older man settled himself on a chair his long muscular legs slouched open. Mulder couldn't help it, his eyes went directly to the distinctive bulge in Skinner's crotch. Unconsciously he licked his lips.

"Well Boy?" Skinner prompted.

"You." Mulder choked out. "I choose you." Sobs shook his body but Mulder refused to let the tears fall again.

"You will call me Sir." Skinner ordered his voice hard. "Answer me properly in full sentences."

"I choose you Sir." Mulder amended softly.

"You will obey me?" Skinner prompted.

"Yes Sir I will obey you." Mulder echoed.

"You will be my slut, my boy-whore?" Skinner growled.

Mulder choked. "Yes I will be your slut Sir."

"Here Boy." Skinner ordered clicking his fingers and pointing to the floor between his feet.

Mulder knew the routine Patterson had used the same command many times. Rolling and wiggling in the tight bonds Mulder inched across the floor until his face was touching Skinner's hiking boots.

"Lick Boy."

His body still shaking with unvoiced sobs Mulder opened his mouth and began licking the suede boots. After a moment Skinner reached down and ran a hand softly through Mulder's hair. "That's a good boy. That's it. Show me your devotion."

He let the younger man worship his boots for a few more minutes and then pushed him back. Sliding to his knees Skinner pulled out a thin nylon collar.

"From this moment on I own you Boy." Skinner told him. "No matter where you are or who you are with always remember I own you." He strapped the collar on Mulder's neck. "You are my boy, my pet, my slut, my vessel. You are only what I say you are."

Skinner attached a nylon leash to the front hook of Mulder's collar. Folding the leash in half he pushed it into Mulder's mouth.

Skinner removed the restraining straps. Mulder felt himself relax as each tight strap was taken off. His hands and ankles were still cuffed but at least the feeling of being squeezed to death was gone.

Mulder's relief was short lived. Skinner laid the last restraining strap aside and pulled out a hunting knife. Mulder stiffened. He couldn't help it. He stared hypnotized by the light shining off the blade. A whimper of shear terror slipped past his lips and his body started to shake. He forgot to breath.

"Shit." Skinner swore. A panic attack. Skinner pulled Mulder upright into a sitting position, and pulled the leash from his mouth. The kid wasn't breathing, his eyes were wide and blank. Skinner pulled him close against his chest. "Breath Boy." Skinner commanded harshly. "Take a breath now!" Surprisingly Mulder obeyed, the room echoed with the sounds of his labored breathing. Skinner rocked the thin body, his hands unconsciously rubbing the man's back in an age old pattern of comfort.

"Knife." Mulder managed to gasp out. "No knife. Please?" he begged piteously.

"No knife." Skinner agreed still holding the other man close. Finally the shaking stopped and Mulder's breathing evened out.

Skinner had planned on using the knife to cut away Mulder's clothes. A very symbolic and erotic way of claiming his new slave. So much for symbolism. With a wry smile and one last rub to Mulder's back Skinner moved the smaller man back down to lay on the floor. He immediately began to work the sodden sweat shirt up over Mulder's chest. The material was so old it easily stretched to slide over Mulder's head. Skinner rolled Mulder onto his stomach and stripped the shirt down to his wrists.

Mulder felt Skinner slide a wide strap around his naked waist. Glancing down he saw it was a nylon restraining belt. Patterson had made him wear a leather one. The nylon was warm against his cool skin. He shivered. Skinner was busy at his back. He felt the big man push the metal FBI cuffs down his wrists to rest on the top of his hands. The material of the sweatshirt was pushed and stretched out of the way. Mulder felt the familiar feel of wrist restraints. Not leather ones - more nylon. A moment later Mulder could feel the pull on his shoulders and the waist belt as the new restraints were secured to the back of the belt. Only after the restraints were in place and hooked did Skinner unlock the metal cuffs and finish stripping off the wet ratty shirt.

Skinner rolled him over onto his back. Mulder hissed with pain as his hands and wrists jammed him in the lower back pushing his stomach and groin up. Suddenly he was aware that some time in the last few minutes he had become aroused. Mulder felt a blush rise up over his cheeks and he looked away. How could he be turned on?

Mulder's sweat pants were still wet when Skinner grabbed the waistband and pulled them down taking the man's jock strap with them. Skinner paused to savor his first view of Mulder's cock. He was surprised that it was half erect. Glancing up he spotted a telltale blush on Mulder's cheeks. Not only was his boy aroused but he was embarrassed. Skinner fought down an urge to grin.

Curiously he surveyed his new possession. Mulder had been circumcised - no surprise considering his background. His pale white penis was about five inches long and an inch around. However, De Luis had been right. Mulder's assets were pretty, almost delicate. As Skinner watched, the partially erect shaft darkened and flushed. The mushroom head turned a dusty rose as it swelled and Skinner could see the tiny lips of the slit. He slided a hand around his new toy and pumped. Mulder gasped but kept his face averted even as his cock hardened and lengthened. Skinner took his time savoring the moment. Mulder's cock was warm in his hand. The vein on the underside of the shaft barely marred the baby soft smoothness of the skin. Below, nestled between Mulder's legs, were his balls. Skinner palmed them enjoying the small moan that slipped from Mulder. The sac was soft with just a wisp of hair. The testicles were solid and moved freely. The sac filled Skinners hand just on the verge of overflowing. Skinner licked his lips. It would be a mouthful but he would be able to hold both in his mouth at one time. The thought made the big man shiver with arousal. Mulder was going to be so sweet.

Still playing with the soft balls Skinner loosened his grip on Mulder's penis and reached into his pocket. "From now on you will wear my cock ring." He commanded as he slipped one testicle and then the other through the stainless steel ring. He then manipulated the half erect cock through and settled the metal flush against Mulder's groin. The younger man moaned again. Skinner wondered if it was from the rough handling of his arousal or from the warmth of the cock ring on his cool skin.

Indulging himself Skinner pumped the younger man's shaft and flicked the sensitive head with his finger. The room was quiet except for the sound of Mulder's panting. Hot and smooth as silk. The feel was intoxicating. Another slide of his hand until his fist was resting at the base of the mushroomed head. Skinner used his thumb to gently caress the glans. Mulder gasped his hips surging upwards.

"Good Boy." Skinner spoke as though praising his favorite hunting spaniel. Mulder felt his humiliation deepen. Skinner ran his thumb directly across Mulder's slit and pressed. The younger man groaned his whole body tensing. Skinner chuckled and moved his hands away leaving the younger man teetering on the brink his cock aroused and swaying.

Skinner straddled Mulder's body as he pushed the wet sweat pants the rest of the way down. His jean covered ass rubbed Mulder's sensitized erection. Mulder gritted his teeth and hissed. Sitting on the smaller man's legs Skinner unclipped the metal hook that locked Mulder's ankles together. Efficiently he pulled off the smaller man's shoes and socks. The wet sweat pants and jock clung to Mulder's legs and Skinner had to work to get them off.

Skinner could feel the cold and dampness of Mulder's body seeping through his jeans. He needed to finish this off and get the agent warmed up. With that in mind Skinner adjusted the nylon restraints tightening them around the now naked ankles. It took only a moment to position and hook the spreader bar to the right ankle restraint. Skinner rested his weight on Mulder's left leg and used the bar to push Mulder's right leg out spreading the smaller man's legs apart. Skinner secured the bar to Mulder's left ankle. The adjustable bar would hold Mulder's legs open and apart. It was an excellent restraint and training tool. Skinner adjusted the bar to the three foot mark. Mulder would still be able to walk but it would not be easy.

With out a word Skinner collected up the wet blanket and clothes. He headed across the hall to the laundry room leaving Mulder laying uncomfortably on his back his cock sticking straight up his legs lewdly spread. Skinner returned and unceremoniously dragged Mulder to his feet.

* * *

POST 8

"You stink boy." He growled at Mulder. "From now on you will keep yourself clean." He picked up the leash and started out of the room. Mulder tripped and almost fell trying to follow him. The younger man was exhausted and moving with a bar spreading his legs apart was awkward. Mulder had to take little steps hopping back and forth from one foot to the other like a wind up penguin. With his arms behind his back his balance was off and he had to lean back to compensate. Mulder blushed as he realized his penis was sticking straight out bobbing with each shuffled step. The trip from the kitchen down the long hall to the master bedroom was torturous. Mulder was sweating by the time Skinner opened the bathroom door and lead him in. One point was clear. Mulder would not be running away.

The master bath was almost as large as Mulder's entire apartment. A sunken tub big enough for at least two dominated one corner of the room. In the opposite corner was a large glass enclosed triple spray shower. In different circumstances Mulder would have probably made a smart remark but tonight he was too tired to do anything more than lean against the bathroom wall and shiver.

Skinner lifted the seat to the toilet and pulled Mulder in front of it. Mulder trembled as Skinner palmed his penis.

"Pee Boy." Skinner ordered gruffily.

"What?" Startled Mulder looked at Skinner.

"Pee Boy." The command was repeated.

"I...I can't with you holding me." Mulder stuttered embarrassed. His erection deflated.

"This cock belongs to me Boy." Skinner shook Mulder's penis to emphasis his point. "You are never to touch it without my permission. Since IT IS mine I say when, and where, and how it is used. Now pee!"

Mulder tried but his mind and body refused to cooperate.

Skinner growled and smacked Mulder's naked butt. The big hand cracked against Mulder's ass again and again. How long they stood there Mulder wasn't certain. However, his butt was burning before the first trickles of urine started. Mulder blushed and shook with shame as the flow increased and he performed an act that seemed more intimate than intercourse for his new owner.

"Good Boy." Skinner soothed as the stream petered out. Skinner wiped the tip of Mulder's penis with toliet paper and then flushed. Mulder felt the tears well up in throat. His head bowed he allowed Skinner to move him back to lean against the tiled wall.

Skinner's hand lifted Mulder's chin forcing the agent to look up. "Feels strange doesn't Boy?" He murmured. "You'll get use to it." He leaned in and rubbed his cheek against Mulder's. "Soon you will crave my touch." He whispered and licked Mulder's neck. "You will have no secrets from me. I own you and I take good care of my possessions." He ran a hand down Mulder's back to grasp the younger man's tender ass. Mulder hissed at the stab of pain. "Mine." Skinner whispered his hand rubbed the reddened skin. Mulder panted through the pain. "When I take you it will burn like this. You'll resist me but it will be useless. Just like now. Your mind is denying me but your body knows it's Master." Skinner stepped back. Mulder blinked dazed he was half erect again.

Skinner closed the toilet seat cover and sat down. He unlaced his boots and pulled them off, his socks followed. Standing he reached down and grasped the edge of his wool sweater. Slowly he pulled it up and over his head and stripped it off. Mulder watched as Skinner's fingers undid the buttons of his shirt and pulled it off. Skinner stretched arching his back and then shrugging to loosen the knots along his spine. He was heavier than Mulder; not fat but muscular. His body was tanned, the skin tight over the muscles. A light spray of black and grey hair covered his chest thicker under his pecs and below his sternum. A very light line of hair traced down the middle of his abdomen highlighting the heavy washboard of his stomach and the darkness of his belly button. Mulder watched like a mouse caught in the gaze of a snake as Skinner's hands undid the button of his jeans and ran the zipper down. Catching the waistband of his briefs with the jeans Skinner slid them both down at once bending at the waist to maneuver out of the clothes.

Skinner could feel Mulder's eyes on him. Slowly he straightened. He had a good body. Muscular and tight it was not the body of a desk jockey. However, he knew there was only one part of his anatomy Mulder was interested in.

Mulder gasped. Skinner was hung like a horse. His cock was like something off one of Mulder's x-rated videos. Erect and weeping it stuck out from Skinner's body like a pole. It had to be at least ten inches long. The mushroomed head was no less than two inches around. Mulder couldn't hold back the instinctive whimper of fear at the sight. He was going to be ripped apart.

"Like what you see Boy?" Skinner growled. "You'll get this soon enough." Skinner's hands lazily stroked his erection. Mulder watched horrified as the huge tool wept pre-cum in long strands.

Skinner moved closer to Mulder watching as the smaller man pressed himself back against the wall. He wiped the big head of his cock all over Mulder's stomach leaving a wet trail of pre-cum. Mulder whimpered and pulled back even more. Skinner grabbed Mulder by the hair and pulled his head back. Slowly he pressed his body against Mulder as he lowered his lips to his slave's. Mulder's lips were parted and Skinner pressed in forcing the younger man to open even more. As his heavily aroused body rocked against Mulder Skinner's tongue plunged in for its first taste. Mulder's mouth was warm and Skinner explored it fully running his tongue along Mulder's palate and teeth. Mulder moaned his breath mixing with Skinners.

"So sweet." Skinner whispered pulling back to lick Mulder's dry lips. "So sweet and mine." His teeth teased Mulder's full bottom lip. Skinner's body hardened even more. He was close. Skinner stepped back his hands again going to his erection. Mulder couldn't look away as Skinner jacked off. The huge cock darkened. Skinner's body rocked in counter point to the strokes his fist made on the shaft. And then Skinner came. With a deep grunt, his body and head arched, Skinner erupted. Globs of hot semen shot out covering Mulder's stomach and groin. Skinner continued to stroke his cock slowly his eyes never leaving Mulder.

"That's a good look on you Boy." Skinner broke the silence. He moved closer and reached out. His fingers smeared the fluid cooling on Mulder's body. Skinner lifted his fingers to Mulder's lips and he forced them into his mouth. Mulder gagged.

"Your first taste." Skinner growled. "Savor it. You are going to learn to crave it." Skinner left his fingers inside Mulder's mouth forcing the younger man to suck them clean. Finally he moved away. Picking up a thick dark green towel Skinner wiped his cum off Mulder's body. The plushness of the terry warmed Mulder's skin and he whimpered when Skinner stopped.

Mulder leaned wearily against the cold tile wall shivering. Tiredly he watched as Skinner pulled an enema kit out of the bathroom cupboard and prepared the mixture. He was silent as Skinner pulled him down over his lap and forced the lubed enema hose into his ass. Mulder was cold and the warm water that flowed into him was strangely comforting. Skinner rubbed the small of his back. When he was full Skinner lifted him to his feet.

"Don't lose a drop." Skinner warned. Mulder leaned against the wall clenching his ass closed. Time slowed to a crawl as he watched Skinner prepare a second enema and then putter about the bathroom. Sweat broke out on his brow as the first cramp hit. He was relieved when Skinner lifted the toilet seat and maneuvered him onto it. It wasn't until his body had finished expelling the last of the fluid that Mulder realized that Skinner had held his cock and had stoked it through the whole thing.

Skinner flushed the toilet and pulled Mulder upright. In a moment Mulder was again pulled over Skinner's lap and a tube fed into his ass. Skinner rubbed circles on Mulder's back as the solution flowed in. He turned off the flow and removed the hose. Skinner gently rocked Mulder's body causing the enema solution to slosh about in the smaller man's bowels.

"That's it Boy. It feels good doesn't it? So warm." Skinner murmured. "Can you feel my cock Boy? It's filling just for you. It knows you are getting clean just for it." Mulder shuddered his own body hardening at Skinner's words. "I'm going to fuck you Boy, and you are going to love it." Skinner leaned down and licked the back of Mulder's neck. This time Mulder was acutely aware of Skinner holding and caressing his cock as his bowels emptied.

Skinner left him sitting on the toilet as he turned the water on in the huge shower and adjusted it until steam started to fill the stall. As the bigger man maneuvered Mulder into the stall and down over a stool he realized why Skinner used nylon restraints instead of leather. The nylon could get wet. Skinner would never have to take the restraints off.

The hot water pounded Mulder tired body warming and relaxing his muscles. The stool beneath his stomach was a minor annoyance compared to the luscious feel of the hot water as it slid over his skin. Mulder jerked startled when Skinner started to rub his body down with a loufah sponge.

"You will keep yourself clean both inside and out." Skinner told him as he worked soap into every nook and cranny of Mulder's body. He washed Mulder's hair and then rinsed the younger man off. Mulder relaxed in the heat. He jumped as Skinner's hands settled on his ass.

"Relax and hold still." Skinner ordered smacking Mulder's wet ass. Mulder clenched his asscheeks together as Skinner tried to smooth shower gel down the crack.

Skinner held a razor in front of Mulder's face. "See this Boy? I am going to shave your ass and balls and you are going to hold still. If I cut you with this razor it will hurt liked hell but it won't stop me."

Skinner knelt in the shower behind Mulder and pulled his checks apart. "Relax Boy."

Mulder held his breath as he felt the razor slide down his crack and across his pucker. He could feel the slight pull as the razor pulled at the hair before cutting it. Skinner ran the blade across his perineum and down to his ball sac. Mulder couldn't contain the shiver as he felt the steel of the razor gently scraping the hair from his balls.

Skinner stood and pulled Mulder up and around to sit on the edge of the stool his legs lewdly sprawled. Still bound Mulder couldn't move away as Skinner spread shower gel under his arms, over his chest and down his belly. "You will keep yourself cleanly shaven Boy." Skinner told him pressing up on the underside of Mulder's right arm so he could shave the little bit of hair in Mulder's armpit. Mulder was not a hairy man and it took Skinner only a few minutes to scrape the rest of the hair off his torso.

Again reaching for the shower gel Skinner smoothed it on Mulder's groin and cock. Mulder watched half aroused, half horrified as Skinner knelt and carefully shaved the hair off his groin and the front of his balls leaving his lower body as smooth and hairless as a child.

Mulder stared bemused at his now naked groin as Skinner washed himself. He was warm and starting to wrinkle by the time Skinner turned off the shower. Skinner dried off first and then turned to towel Mulder off. The towel was warm and Skinner was thorough. Mulder found himself leaning into the bigger man as the towel rubbed up and down his body. Mulder's cock started to hardening.

"Such a hedonist." Skinner murmured. Wrapping his hand in the towel Skinner fisted Mulder's cock. Mulder moaned helplessly as his hips humped into the hardness of Skinner's hand.

Skinner dropped the towel and picked up the leash. Mulder bit a sigh as he moved to follow the bigger man. In the bedroom Skinner paused to slide clean sweats and socks on. Dressed he led Mulder back down the long hallway and into the kitchen. Mulder followed along behind Skinner his erection again sticking straight out and bouncing as he shuffled awkwardly.

"Wall Boy." Skinner ordered pushing Mulder into a corner. With a swat to Mulder's bare ass Skinner moved away to make dinner. Mulder leaned his forehead against the wall. He was too tired to even think. He might have dozed because the next thing he knew Skinner was leading him to a table set for one.

"Kneel Boy." Skinner commanded even as he forced the agent to his knees beside the chair. Skinner sat down and began to eat. Mulder felt his eyes slowly close. He was startled when a sandwich was pressed to his lips.

"Not hungry," he shook his head dodging the food.

A large hand landed on his bare butt.

"Eat Boy." Skinner ordered.

"I can't." Mulder denied. "I'll be sick."

Skinner grabbed the back of his neck to hold him still. "I said eat. Don't pass up an opportunity because you will only eat from my hand and you don't know when I will feed you again." He pressed the sandwich to Mulder's lips and this time the younger man took a small bite.

It was grilled cheese. The cheese was still warm and stringy. Surprisingly it tasted good and when he swallowed his stomach didn't protest. Skinner fed him a couple of sandwiches and held a cup of tomato soup to his lips so he could drink. Mulder felt like a two year old when Skinner fetched a washrag from the sink and wiped his face.

"Bed Boy." Skinner announced pulling Mulder to his feet. Bed the word shook Mulder. Was Skinner going to rape him? Mulder vividly remembered the size of Skinner's aroused cock. He stumbled as Skinner jerked on the leash and followed him back across the apartment to the master bedroom.

Skinner pulled a couple of blankets out of the closet. He spread one blanket on the floor at the end of the bed.

"Kneel Boy." He ordered his big hands on Mulder's shoulders again forcing him to obey. Leaving Mulder's left arm hooked to the restraining belt Skinner unhooked his right wrist, removed the nylon restraint, and replaced it with a leather padded one. The fleece was soft on Mulder's skin. Skinner pulled his arm back and rehooked the restraint to the belt. He repeated the process for Mulder's left wrist.

"Down Boy" he ordered as he maneuvered Mulder to the floor. Once Mulder was laying flat on his stomach Skinner straddled his body settling his weight on Mulder's ass. Mulder could feel Skinner's heavy cock through the sweat pants - hot and hard. Skinner released Mulder's right wrist from the belt and pulled the arm over Mulder's head and hooked it to a chain wrapped securely around the heavy wood of the bed leg. The left wrist was hooked to a separate chain. Mulder would have to get both chains loose in order to escape. He clipped the wrist restraints together.

Sliding his hands down Mulder's naked back Skinner relished the feel of Mulder beneath him. He knew this was not the time but he wanted this man. Skinner's body ached with his need. His boy was not ready. He needed to prepare Mulder so that when the time came the younger man would crave Skinner's touch. Mulder would beg Skinner to take him. Reluctantly he removed the waist restraint. Time. It would take time. Skinner paused and gently licked the small of Mulder's back savoring the taste and feel of the skin beneath his tongue. Following a trail of light scarring with his tongue Skinner moved further down until he was lapping at the top of Mulder's ass crack. Skinner slid his hand under Mulder and found his cock. Rubbing the hot shaft Skinner tongue fucked the top of Mulder's crevice. Mulder moaned and tried alternately to push into the hand below him and up into the wet tongue behind.

With one last penetrating lick Skinner sighed and slid further down Mulder's body until he was sitting on the ankle bar. Skinner unhooked Mulder's right ankle and stripped off the nylon restraint replacing it with a padded leather one. Mulder's ankle was hooked to a chain wrapped around a leg of the bed. Skinner hooked Mulder's left leg to a separate chain and then clipped the ankle restraints together.

Sitting back on his heels Skinner rolled Mulder onto his back. "You are so pretty" he murmured again allowing his hands to run up and down Mulder's body. Soft caresses soothed as they aroused. Mulder's cock was dark and hard. Straddling Mulder's legs Skinner leaned down and licked a drop of pre-cum off the tip of the younger man's penis. Mulder gasped his body arching.

"Tomorrow you will start your training." He told the younger man. "You will learn to obey me and please me." Skinner let his voice drop seductively has he licked at the sensitive head of Mulder's cock.. "This pretty cock is mine now Boy." Mulder moaned.

Skinner moved up Mulder's body and pressed his mouth to Mulder's. Mulder tasted himself on Skinner's lips. Skinner's hands tangled themselves in Mulder's hair holding the agent's head still as he deepened the kiss. Hot and wet and forceful. Skinner didn't kiss he invaded. Mulder tried to resist, tried to protest. Skinner swept all his defenses away and forced Mulder to participate. Mulder's world narrowed to the hot, wetness of Skinner's mouth, the sweep of his tongue, the heat and weight of the other man's body. Mulder was shocked to hear himself whimper as Skinner broke the kiss and got to his feet.

"Sleep and dream of pleasing me." Skinner ordered as he covered the younger man with the second blanket. Mulder watched surprised as the other man turned off the lights and walked away.

Mulder lay on his back blinking in the dark. He hurt. He was exhausted, and the floor was hard, and he was as hard as a board. He tried to roll over but his body wouldn't cooperate. "Damn" he swore. He need to jack off or at least rub his throbbing body on something. How the hell could Skinner leave him hanging like this? He was too tired to think but there was no way he was just going to fall asleep. No way in hell. He tugged on the wrist restraints. The chains rattled loudly in the dark.. Shit this was crazy. If he wasn't so tired he could think. Mulder closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. For the first time in months Mulder drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

POST 9

SATURDAY, OCTOBER, DAY 2

Skinner awoke slowly stretching in the big bed. It was late, almost nine, but the darkening shades kept the room sunk in shadows. He had been dreaming of Mulder. Skinner closed his eyes and let his hand drift down under the waistband of his pajama pants. His cock was already hard and he squeezed the fat shaft. Idly he wondered if he could fall back to sleep and recapture his dream. Slowly he pumped his heavy cock.

Recapture. Capture. The words screamed through his mind. In an instant Skinner was on his knees at the end of his bed. Mulder lay where he had left him the night before chained between the legs of the bed. The man was sound asleep.

Skinner sat back on his heels and tried to breath. He had done it. He had kidnaped Mulder. Shit. He was in deep now. 

Closing his eyes he replayed the events of the night before. He reviewed every look and every movement Mulder had made. Skinner's cock came back to life with a vengeance.

Sweating, his cock hard as wood, Skinner laid back on the bed and carefully pulled his pajama pants down to his thighs. His cock was almost purple and throbbed with arousal as it lay flat against his stomach. Pre-cum oozed from the tip and pooled on the dark head. With just the tips of his fingers Skinner lightly rubbed the fluid around the head and down the shaft. His body was on fire. He wanted to climb off the bed, roll Mulder onto his stomach and fuck the man into the floor. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. There was no way Mulder was ready for him either mentally or physically. 

"Shit." Skinner swore again as he slid his hands around his shaft. He tightened his grip and slid both hands up. The heat of his palms on the sensitized skin burned and chafed. Sliding the palm of a hand over the seeping head he captured more of the pre-cum and spread it on the shaft. Again he fisted his cock. Hot and tight but not as hot and tight as he wanted. He was so close. 

In his mind he could see Mulder naked on his stomach, his legs spread, his hands secured behind his back. He would start by licking just the top of his boy's crack. Last night Mulder had been clean after his shower there had only been a hint of his natural musk - just a slight tang. Skinner licked his lips remembering the taste and feel of Mulder's skin. This time he would use his hands to pull the firm cheeks apart forcing the dark crevice open. He would run his tongue up and down the fold. Small little licks until he reached Mulder's boyhole. Skinner moaned as his hands moved slowly up and down his cock as he visualized Mulder's fuck hole. Such a small, pink entrance. So promising. He was going to bath that sweet pucker with his tongue until dripped. Then he was going to stick his tongue in and fuck it. He was going to make his boy cum with his tongue. And then, while his boy was screaming his release, he was going to push into him. He was going to ram his hard cock up his boy's ass. Long, hard, deep thrusts. Over and over he was going to pump into his boy until Mulder felt it in his soul. 

In his mind Skinner could see his cock stretching Mulder's ass open. He would push in until his groin ground into Mulder's ass and their balls slapped together. Hot, tight, and his. 

"Fuck" Skinner groaned and came grunting pushing up into the tight channel of his hands. As Skinner lay panting in the darkened room his hands played gently with his softening cock. He was covered with semen. He wished Mulder was already trained. He would have let his boy clean him up and then suckle him. With a sigh Skinner rolled to the side of the bed and pushed the pajama bottoms the rest of the way off. Naked he padded into the bathroom. He would let Mulder sleep another hour but only an hour.

Skinner shaved. Despite the late night he looked and felt rested. The heaviness that had weighted him down for the last six months was gone. Naked he moved back into the master bedroom. With quick efficiency he made the bed and picked up. Meticulously he checked over the nylon restraints he had been using on Mulder. They were old but showed very little signs of wear. However, he would buy his boy new ones. 

Not bothering to dress Skinner padded naked down the hall to his office. His heavy cock slaped against his thigh as he moved. Entering his home office he crossed to the desk and settled into the big leather chair. The leather was smooth and sensuous against his skin and he closed his eyes savoring the feel. Inhaling deeply he filled his lungs with the sweet rich tang of the leather. His cock hardened. Skinner sighed and idly caressed his heavy shaft. The only thing missing was Mulder's hot mouth.

"Damn it." Skinner sat up abruptly. He didn't have time for idle fantasies. He had plans to make. He had three weeks to introduce Mulder to his new role as a slave. He had to seduce the man physically, mentally, and emotionally. To succeed he needed supplies. Pulling out his Rolodex he flipped through the cards. It only took a moment to locate the phone number he needed.

"De Luis'" Tanya's voice was breathless.

"Tanya. Walter Skinner here."

"Walter. Hold on a moment while I catch my breath." She took a few deep breaths and sighed. "Sorry Walter we were out running the boys," she apologized with a laugh. "What can we do for you?"

"Well I broke down and picked up a pet last night." Walter confessed.

"Oh how lovely!" He could hear the smile in her voice. "I know you made the right decision."

"I hope so." Walter sighed. "Anyway I need to go out for supplies and I can't leave him home alone."

"Of course not." Tanya agreed. "Hold on a moment." He heard her flipping through her own Rolodex. "There are two very reputable sitting services." Skinner jotted down the names and numbers. 

"We have had occasion to use both of the services in a pinch and they are very dependable," she assured him.

"Thanks. I'll call right away."

"Anything else?"

"Yes I need new equipment." Walter confessed. "Where do you suggest?"

"That's easy." Tanya laughed. "Litwin's in Arlington. They have a wonderful selection and are open late. Of course when your boy is trained you can take him to the Mall and have him personally fitted ."

Skinner was smiling himself when he hung up. Quickly he dialed the first sitting service Tanya had referred him to. He was in luck. There had been a few cancellations and he booked a sitter for late that afternoon..

Skinner returned to the master bedroom. Mulder was still sound asleep. Skinner pulled open the drapes and let the morning sun in. Mulder slept on. The younger man didn't even twitch when Skinner pulled off the top blanket. Skinner glanced at the clock. A quarter to ten. He had put Mulder to bed a little before 1 am. He would give the man a full nine hours. 

Settling into a leather lounge chair Skinner sat back and really looked at his new possession. Mulder definitely had a beautiful body. He had known that for a long time. With his cock half hard with a morning erection he was alluring. However, in the morning light, it was easy to see Mulder had not been taking care of himself. Mulder's colour was definitely off. His skin had an unhealthy greyish pallor. He was also a good thirty pounds underweight. There were hollows under his cheeks and Skinner could clearly see his ribs. Mulder's body should have been smooth instead it was a mass of angles as bones pressed against the skin. He had been thin in the hospital but now he was gaunt. Too much nervous energy and too much time to brood. Mulder needed sleep, food, and exercise. It was now Skinner's responsibility to make sure he got it. And Skinner took his responsibilities very seriously.

Ten o'clock. Skinner moved to Mulder's side. Efficiently he removed the leather ankle cuffs and put the nylon ones back on. The spreader bar clipped easily into place. Mulder didn't even twitch when Skinner slid the waist belt into place and buckled it closed.

"Okay boy time to wake up." Skinner pushed Mulder's shoulders and rolled the younger man to his side.

"Wha?" Sleepily Mulder shook his head and blinked. Skinner took advantage of his confusion to remove the leather wrist cuffs and put on the nylon ones. Before Mulder had a chance to react his wrists were clipped to the waist belt at the small of his back and Skinner was hauling him upright. 

Without a word Skinner clipped the leash onto Mulder's collar and headed to the bathroom. Shuffling awkwardly because of the spreader bar Mulder followed. Skinner took him directly to the toilet and lifted the lid. 

"Pee" he ordered taking a hold of Mulder's penis.

Luckily Mulder had a full bladder. It only took a few hard smacks on his butt before he managed to get started. He was red faced and trembling when it was over.

Skinner turned Mulder and forced him to sit on the toilet while he shaved the younger man using his own straight edge razor. Mulder's morning beard was heavy and the room was quiet except for the sound of the razor scraping across skin. After wiping the excess foam off Skinner tipped Mulder's head back and inspected his work. Mulder refused to meet his gaze and kept his eyes veiled with those impossibly long lashes. Skinner dropped Mulder's chin and turned away to prepare an enema. 

Last night's routine was repeated. Mulder was unceremoniously pulled over Skinner's legs and the enema tube stuck into his ass. However, this morning Mulder shifted uncomfortably as the liquid flowed in.

"Still Boy." Skinner ordered closing off the valve and pulling the tube out. He lay quietly over the bigger man's lap strangely relaxed by the warmth of the fluid in his bowels and Skinner's hard thighs beneath him. One of Skinner's hands rested possessively on his ass while the other rubbed small circles on his back. Mulder stiffened as the first cramp hit. Unhurriedly Skinner stood him up holding his waist as he tried to get his balance. Mulder was alternately relieved and embarrassed as he was forced to empty himself while Skinner knelt between his knees and played with his penis.

When Skinner stood up he was hard as a rock. Mulder shivered as the bigger man's penis bobbed in front of his face, pre-cum turning the dark purple head shiny. Mulder wet his lips nervously. Skinner reached down and captured Mulder's chin with his hand. Mulder couldn't suppress a moan as Skinner gently wiped the big head of his cock across Mulder's lips. Mulder licked his lips, this time he tasted Skinner sharp and clear.

"So hungry." Skinner murmured and repeated the caress. "Every thing in time Boy." 

Skinner pulled Mulder to his feet and pushed him toward the wall.

"Wall boy." Skinner ordered. Mulder found himself pressed into the cold tile with Skinner plastered against his back. The contrast between the cold of the wall and Skinner's hot body was almost painful. Mulder could feel Skinner's massive cock settle into the crease between his asscheeks. Skinner's hands gripped Mulder's waist. This was it. Mulder bit his lip and tried to blank his mind. He had been beaten and shot. It was only pain. It didn't mean anything. He tensed as Skinner's hands slid down and pulled his ass cheeks apart settling his fat shaft closer. Mulder could feel the heat of it. What had Skinner said? It would burn.

Skinner knew what Mulder was thinking and gritted his teeth. He couldn't believe he was so primed. He had jacked off less than two hours ago! There was no way he should be this desperate so fast. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. However, his whole body screamed for release. He wanted to bury himself in Mulder's ass and never come out. There would be time later, he told himself. Instead he bent his knees and slid his cock along Mulder's crack. Skinner allowed himself a moan of pleasure. Mulder was so silky. It would be so easy to just push in. A change of angle and he could be buried in Mulder's heat. Shaking his head to clear it Skinner thrust again. So good. So fucking good. Slowly he repeated the movement. The smooth, warm feel of Mulder's ass pulled a groan from Skinner. Mulder whimpered in fear or was it arousal? Skinner was the Master. He was in control. He thrust harder pressing Mulder tightly against the wall. Skinner felt the heat of his own body. His balls ached and pulled up. The big man leaned down and captured Mulder's shoulder with his teeth. As his orgasm hit he bit down grunting his release into the smoothness of Mulder skin.

Mulder stood quietly pressed into the cold tile of the wall shaking in reaction. His back was blanketed by the heat of Skinner's body. He could feel Skinner's cum cooling on his back and butt. He didn't protest when Skinner fed him two fingers covered with semen. Absently he suckled the fingers as Skinner delicately licked Mulder's shoulder soothing the spot he had bitten. Mulder bit back a whimper as Skinner moved away. In a moment the bigger man was back with a towel. Mulder closed his eyes and tried not to tremble as Skinner wiped his cum off. Mulder had been frightened but now he realized he was hard and aching. Skinner had taken his pleasure and left Mulder hanging.

Despite his raging hard-on Mulder was limp as Skinner moved him into the shower. He stood quietly as Skinner washed his body with the loufah sponge. His cock throbbed and his balls ached. He wanted release - just a touch would do. He sighed and pressed his groin against the sponge as Skinner ran it over his genitals but it was a brief touch. Skinner's hand moved on leaving Mulder unsatisfied and leaking. There was another chance when Skinner rubbed him dry but again the touch was brief and hurt more than helped. Mulder followed Skinner out of the bathroom. The bouncing of his arousal as he hobbled made him bite his lip.

\--------------

In the bedroom Skinner tied Mulder's leash to one of the bed posts. "Kneel boy" he ordered pressing down on Mulder's shoulders. With his arms behind his back and his ankles stretched apart by the bar going down to his knees was not easy.

"Good boy." Skinner ran a soothing hand down Mulder's shoulder and back before moving away to dress. Mulder watched as the other man pulled on a pair of soft black jeans, a white polo shirt, white socks and tennis shoes. Mulder blushed. Skinner was once again fully dressed and he was naked. Not only naked but fully aroused. Embarrassed Mulder felt the blush deepen.

"Ready for breakfast boy?" Skinner questioned untying the leash. Mulder followed him silently back through the apartment to the kitchen. Embarrassment vied with arousal. Embarrassment won. By the time Mulder hobbled into the kitchen his erection was gone.

"Kneel boy" Skinner ordered pressing down on Mulder's shoulders until he was kneeling beside the kitchen table. Skinner tied his leash to the table leg and then moved away to make breakfast. Mulder watched the older man move efficiently around the kitchen his mind blank. Skinner settled at the table with a huge plate of food, a glass of milk, and the morning paper. As he ate Skinner absently fed Mulder pieces of french toast and slices of apple from his fingers. 

"Please Sir, no more." Mulder finally begged. "I...I can't eat any more"

"Finish the milk boy." Skinner ordered holding the glass to Mulder's lips. Mulder suppressed an urge to grimace and drank it down. It took Skinner only a few minutes to clean the kitchen.

"Up boy." Skinner ordered as he untied the leash from the table. Mulder moved awkwardly to his feet. He followed Skinner back into the hall and into the dining room. Skinner stopped.

"Kneel," Skinner commanded. Mulder dropped to his knees. Skinner tied his leash to the leg of the dining room table.

"Stay," he commanded and walked away.

Mulder looked around the room. He frowned. Why had Skinner insisted they go back into the hallway when there was a door between the kitchen and this room. Mulder shook his head. Strange, but this whole situation was bizarre. What could be stranger then kneeling buck naked in your boss' formal dining room trussed up like a chicken? 

Formal dining room. Why did Skinner need a formal dining room? And a beautifully decorated and elegant room to boot. Mulder worried the topic in his mind as he automatically cataloged the room. The table he was tied to was old but beautifully refinished mahogany. The table was flanked by six matching chairs. There were a couple of extra chairs in the corners of the room so Mulder supposed the table could be extended to seat at least eight. A heavy stained glass chandelier hung over the table. The chandelier had grapes on it. Or were those lilacs? Mulder squinted his eyes to see. With a sigh he gave up and continued his perusal. 

A matching full sized china cabinet was behind Mulder on kitchen side of the room. A matching mahogany serving cabinet sat on the wall to the left of the door where they had entered. Across from him pocket doors were slid open giving Mulder a clear view into the living room and on into what could be a library or an office. To the left of the pocket doors was an antique plant stand with some kind of fern on it. Mulder wondered if it was plastic or the fancy silk stuff Scully had given him. The leaves weren't dusty so that was no hint. With a sigh he moved on. The outside wall featured french doors covered with lace curtains. Mulder could see a patio outside. Was it a patio or was it considered a balcony since they were on the seventeenth floor? 

Mulder was startled when Skinner leaned down and untied the leash.

Mulder had to scramble to get to his feet and follow Skinner. "Damn it. Give a guy some warning," he muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something boy?" Skinner turned and glared at him.

"No sir." Mulder shook his head. 

Skinner led him a short way down the hall and into the living room through the wide arched main entrance way. Crossing to the middle of the room Skinner stopped by one of the long couches.

"Kneel," he ordered gruffly. Mulder found himself facing the couch. Skinner knelt behind him his jean clad crotch pressed into Mulder's naked ass.

Mulder jumped as he felt Skinner's tongue lick the side of his neck. "Still Boy." Skinner's breath was warm on the skin of his shoulder. Skinner's hands slid around Mulder's chest to his nipples. Mulder shivered as the big man's fingers ghosted over just the tips. His nipples had always been sensitive; however, no one in his past had cared enough to find that out. He moaned as Skinner's big fingers clamped down on his right nipple and squeezed. Mulder had once cum just from playing with his nipples and now Skinner was playing with them. Mulder jerked and moaned as the pinches became twists. 

"Good Boy," Skinner whispered as he licked Mulder's shoulder and neck. "So responsive. You like me playing with your titties don't you boy? These are just for me." Mulder's nipples had tightened into hard little nubs. "Such a good boy." 

Mulder couldn't hold back the moans as Skinner's fingers alternately stroked, pinched, and twisted. He was caught in a web of feeling. His tits were so sensitive that even just the feel of Skinner's fingers on them sent a bolt of pleasure (or was it pain) through him. His cock had hardened again and stood straight out from his body twitching and aching. He caught his breath on a sob as his hips started to thrust forward. 

"Please!" Mulder whispered. "Please!"

"Do you want me to stop boy?" Skinner whispered as he continued to twist the smaller man's tits. 

"No? Yes? I don't know?" Mulder panted.

Skinner slid one hand down Mulder's body and splayed his hand against the younger man's pelvis to hold him still. "Can you feel my cock boy?" He whispered in Mulder's ear as he ground his crotch against Mulder's ass. "Do you want it?" He pulled his hips back away breaking contact at the same time he pinched one of Mulder's nipples. Mulder's hips thrust forward and the smaller man moaned. Skinner pressed back up against Mulder's ass his fingertips feather light on his nipples. Again and again he repeated the motion. Until finally Mulder's body learned. Skinner swallowed a triumphant moan when he pulled away and pinched Mulder's nipple. This time the younger man thrust back against Skinner and ground his ass hungrily against the bigger man.

"You want me don't you boy?" Skinner murmured. "Tell me what you want."

"Please!" Mulder pressed back against Skinner his ass cheeks parting and the sensitive skin of his sphincter rubbed against the denim. Mulder moaned.

Skinner moved both hands back to Mulder's chest. 

"Tell me what you want," he ordered pinching both nipples.

"Argh." Mulder gave a strangled groan and pushed back harder.

"Tell me what you want."

"I..." Mulder shook his head as if to clear it. "I want you Sir." He barely managed the sentence through the waves of arousal and pain.

"Do you want me to fuck you boy?" Skinner whispered. "Should I take my dick out and shove it in your ass?"

Mulder choked as Skinner's fingers continued their assault. "Yes! Yes!" He wailed. "Please fuck me. I need to be fucked. Please!" he begged.

As suddenly as he started Skinner stopped.

"Such a good boy." Skinner murmured in Mulder's ear. "So responsive to your owner's touch." Mulder couldn't contain the whimper as Skinner stood up. The younger man wasn't sure if he cried out because Skinner took him to the edge and left him or if he cried out just because Skinner himself moved away.

"Stay boy." Skinner ordered and walked away. Mulder felt a whine rise in his throat as he watched the big man move through the pocket doors into the Library.

"Hush boy." Skinner ordered giving him a glare before sitting down at the big table and pulling out a notebook. Mulder licked his lips and watched his owner work. His body was on fire and he knew that the big man could stop it. His nipples were hard and erect. With his every breath his chest moved and caused little stab of pain to run from the abused nubs straight to his cock. Mulder bit his lip to hold back a moan of frustration. His cock was hard and stuck straight out from his body the tip an angry dark red. The little lips of his piss slit flexed in time with his sphincter. Mulder tightened his ass as his lower body moved forward in a echo of thrust. He knew it would only take a touch to set him off. Mulder stared at Skinners hands as they held a pen. If those hands would just come back and finish what they started.

Desperately Mulder looked around the room for a distraction. He frowned. Behind him the dining room pocket doors still stood wide open. Mulder could clearly see the place where he had been tied minutes before. Again instead of taking the direct route Skinner had taken Mulder back into the hall and then into the living room through the hall entrance. Was this a weird twist in Skinner's personality? Was Skinner driven to only enter a room through the main doorway?

Mulder's line of thought was interrupted by Skinner getting up and walking back towards him. If Mulder had been a dog his tail would have wagged.

Skinner didn't say anything just unhooked the leash and moved out to the hall. Mulder scrambled to his feet and followed close behind. The next three hours followed the same pattern. Skinner would lead Mulder out to the hall and into the next room. He would tie Mulder's leash to a heavy piece of furniture or to a door and then leave the room. Sometimes he paused to play with Mulder until the younger man was ready to scream. However, Skinner always moved away leaving Mulder nearly crying with need.

Mulder saw Skinner's office, the empty room next to Skinner's office, the Master bedroom, two spare bedrooms, two different storage rooms, the laundry room, a strange empty mirrored room, and Skinner's gym. Mulder was tired by the time Skinner lead him back into the kitchen. His knees were sore but not as sore as his cock, balls, and nipples. He knelt without being told next to the breakfast table as the big man tied his leash to the table leg.

Mulder was so tired that it was an effort to keep his eyes open. He was startled to hear a television go on. Opening his eyes he found Skinner sitting at the table eating lasagna using a remote to flip through channels on a television sitting on a cabinet across the room. Mulder's stomach grumbled.

"Is my boy hungry?" Skinner asked before finger feeding Mulder pieces of vegetable lasagna. Mulder hated vegetables but he had to admit the lasagna was good. Skinner went back to eating and flipping channels but he continued to feed Mulder tidbits from his plate. At the end of the meal he forced Mulder to finish off the large glass of milk they had been sharing. Mulder hated milk almost as much as he hated vegetables but he was thirsty so he drank it.

Skinner left CNN on and moved away to clean up the kitchen. It was peaceful and Mulder started to doze.

"Tired boy?" Skinner's voice startled Mulder awake.

"Yes sir." Mulder nodded.

"Time for a nap then." Skinner led Mulder back into the hall and across the apartment to the Master bedroom. Mulder sunk to his knees beside the foot post of the bed as Skinner tied his leash to it. With droopy eyes he watched Skinner retrieve a thick towel from the bathroom and spread it out in the middle of the bed.

Skinner untied Mulder's leash. He led Mulder into the bathroom.

Mulder managed to pee on command and Skinner ruffled his hair.

"Kneel boy." Skinner pressed Mulder down. Mulder groaned as his sore knees came into contact with the cold tile. Skinner was behind him again and Mulder slumped into the heat of the bigger man's body. His ass pressing against the tight denim of Skinner's jeans seeking the hardness hidden there.

"Such a good boy." Skinner murmured softly stroking Mulder's body. Mulder shuddered when Skinner's hands pinched both his nipples at the same time. "So responsive to my touch." Skinner palmed Mulder's testicles and Mulder moaned. "You haven't had an accident all day have you boy? A dribble of pre-cum but you haven't cum." Skinner began to stroke Mulder's cock. "If I stop right now you would give a little moan for me wouldn't you?" Skinner stopped and Mulder moaned. "You have been good haven't you? Do you want to cum boy?"

Mulder shivered.

"Do you want to cum boy?" Skinner repeated squeezing the head of Mulder's penis.

Mulder moaned again. "Please Sir." He begged as his hips thrust forward. "Please may I cum?"

Skinner was silent sucking on Mulder's neck as his big hands slowly pumped Mulder's erection.

 "Please? Please? Oh shit Please." Mulder begged his body starting to thrust forward as he pleaded.

"Cum for me." Skinner suddenly whispered as he pressed under the head of Mulder's penis. "Cum hard."

"Fuck!" Mulder cried out as his body clenched in surprise. He felt his cum boil up from his balls and shoot from his sore cock. Skinner held his shaft so Mulder pumped his cum up onto his own chest. Hot cum burned into his skin. If Skinner hadn't been holding him up he would have landed face first on the bathroom floor. Shivering Mulder leaned back against Skinner and savored the feel of the big man's lips on his neck and his hands gently milking his limp penis. Mulder watched as Skinner brought a finger full of Mulder's cum to his lips and licked it clean. He didn't complain when Skinner fed him the next taste.

Skinner left Mulder swaying on his knees as he fetched a warm washcloth and gently wiped Mulder off. He mopped up the floor. Suppressing a grin he helped Mulder get to his feet.

Gently tugging on the leash he led Mulder back to the bedroom.

"On your back or tummy boy?" Skinner questioned.

"Tummy sir." Mulder murmured.

Skinner helped Mulder get onto the bed and situated on his stomach on the towel. It was the green towel Skinner had wiped him off with last night. Mulder could see and smell the splashes of dried cum on the towel. He wrinkled his nose but Skinner didn't give him a choice and forced him down his face pressed against the towel. 

Did Skinner just say tummy? Mulder frowned. Tummy? That was a odd word for Skinner to use. Mulder drifted off in thought as Skinner unhooked his arms from the waist belt and hooked them to chains he pulled out from under the bed. Mulder didn't twitch when Skinner removed the waist belt. Nor did the younger man notice when Skinner hooked his legs to chains and removed the ankle spreader.

"Open your mouth boy." Skinner ordered. Mulder did and was surprised when Skinner slipped a bit gag into his mouth and secured it in place. Startled he looked up into Skinner's face.

"I need to go out this afternoon for a few hours." Skinner told Mulder his voice low. "I have a pet sitter coming to watch you while I am gone so you won't be alone. You are going to be good for the sitter. The gag is to remind you to rest - not talk. I want you to take a nap."

Mulder tried to talk. Tried to tell Skinner that he didn't want anyone else to see him like this but the gag made it impossible.

"Settle down boy." Skinner ordered smacking Mulder's naked butt hard with the palm of his hand. Mulder stopped immediately.

"Close you eyes boy." Skinner ordered.

Mulder closed his eyes but he was not going to sleep. There was no way he was going to sleep with a stranger in the house. Skinner rubbed his back. It felt good. The man had great hands. Vaguely Mulder heard a doorbell. He whimpered when Skinner's hands left him.

"Rest boy." Skinner ordered.

Was that a kiss on his cheek? Mulder didn't know.

Skinner pulled Mulder's blanket over him and headed for the door. Mulder had no stamina. He needed the sleep.

Skinner was shocked when he opened the door to find a petite young woman standing on the threshold.

"Mr. Skinner. I am Kathy MacDonald your sitter." The woman put out her hand.

Skinner shook it automatically.

"May I come in?" she asked smiling.

"Yes Of course. I am sorry Ms MacDonald I.."

"wasn't expecting a pretty little thing like you." Kathy finished for him. "I know. Our new clients all have that reaction when they first meet me. Let me assure you Mr. Skinner I am bonded and insured. I am certified in CPR and first aid. I have trained 25 submissives as slaves, pups, and ponys. I currently have two subs in training: a male and female. And if I say so myself I am one hell of a Top."

Skinner smiled and then chuckled. "Call me Walter, Ms MacDonald."

"Only if you call me Mac." She insisted.

"Mac." Skinner repeated nodding. "It suits you. Well Mac let me show you around. The kitchen is down here." Mac followed Skinner down the hall to the kitchen/breakfast room. "There is soda and juice in the fridge. Coffee and tea are in the cabinet above the coffee maker. And up in this cabinet is my stash of cookies and chips." Skinner pulled the door open to show her. "Please feel free to indulge. Anything you eat I won't be tempted by." Mac laughed. 

"I'll show you where Boy is in a minute." Skinner told her. "I need to make a water bottle for him before I leave."

"So where are you off to?" Mac questioned. 

"Well I acquired Boy very unexpectedly yesterday." Skinner confessed. "To be frank I haven't actively played in years." Skinner filled the bottle with ice and then water. "My ex-wife took most of our equipment and the majority of what I have left is pretty worn. The De Luis' suggested I head over to Litwin's."

"Good choice" Mac nodded. "If you can't find everything you want or if you just want to see some really good and unusual stuff try Sybex's."

"Sybex's is still in business?" Skinner was surprised.

"Yeah. They are a little pricey but the quality is top notch and they cater to the more unusual."

"Hm." Skinner nodded. "Boy is down for a nap." He lead her through the apartment. "Oh I forgot." he moved into his office. "Here is a list of phone numbers. This is my cell phone number and this is my beeper. I am not planning on being gone more than 3 hours. It's four now so I would be back at 7 or 7:30. I'm just going for basics." 

Mac suppressed a smile. Skinner was a mother hen.

"Okay." Skinner sighed. "I am being pretty anal about this whole thing aren't I?"

"I wasn't going to say it!" Mac laughed.

Skinner smiled. "Come on Boy is down here. We had a very late lunch and he is pretty exhausted so he should sleep. He has relieved himself so he shouldn't have to go while I am gone. I put a bit on him so if he wakes up he is not to talk. He can have a few sips of water but nothing else."

"Are you hand feeding?" Mac asked.

"Yes. I find it makes them much more pliable if they depend on you for the little things." Skinner told her. "You can watch tv it shouldn't bother him."

"I have accounts to review." Mac told him holding up her backpack. "The bane of the small business."

Skinner lead her into the Master bedroom. Mulder was sound asleep on the bed. Skinner set the water bottle down on the bedside table.

"These are very simple restraints," he told her quietly. Skinner moved the blanket enough to show Mac the quick releases on Mulder's wrist and ankle restraints. Carefully he re-tucked the blanket around Mulder's feet and pulled it up on his shoulders. He lead Mac over to the sitting area and dug out the tv remote control.

 "I guess I should go." Skinner murmured indecisively .

"Yes." Mac agreed. "Especially if you want to be back quick."

Skinner moved over to the bed and checked Mulder again. He was still sound asleep drooling onto the towel under his head. Skinner brushed the hair off his forehead and headed out.

* * *

POST 11

It was only six thirty when he made it back his arms full of packages his jeans barely hiding a hard on. Skinner had forgotten how inspirational Litwin's could be. It had taken all his self control to stick to his list. In the end he had thrown in a couple of extra items that just screamed Mulder.

He had called at five-thirty and Mac had assured him his boy was still sleeping but now an hour latter he doubted he would be so lucky.

Mac was flicking through the cable channels when Skinner entered the bedroom. She smiled as the big man made a beeline for the bed. His boy was still sound asleep still drooling into the pillow.

"I can't believe he's still asleep." Skinner whispered.

"I'm amazed too." Mac smiled. "What did you work on today?"

"Just heeling and control." Skinner shrugged. "But he's been working too hard lately and it must have caught up to him."

"Probably." Mac agreed. "Do you want to run an account with us?"

"No I prefer cash." Skinner pulled his wallet out. "Sixty an hour, right?"

"Yes." Mac accepted the money and followed Skinner to the door. "Did you get everything you wanted?" She asked eying the pile of packages just inside the door.

"Yes and then some." Skinner chuckled. "I left some of the stuff in the elevator so I'll walk you out." Mac grinned at the small pile of packages Skinner pulled out of the private elevator. "Thank you Mac."

"No problem Walter." Mac smiled. "Call anytime."

Skinner moved the rest of his packages into the apartment. He would save unpacking for later. Heading back to the bedroom he pulled the blanket off Mulder and then went about re-rigging the ankle bar and the waist belt. By the time Skinner finished Mulder was awake and blinking owlishly at him

"Up boy." Skinner ordered dragging Mulder's legs off the bed. Mulder got groggily to his feet.

"You don't need this anymore." Skinner unhooked the bit gag and pulled it off. A line of drool came with it. Mulder blushed.

Skinner hooked the leash on and headed towards the kitchen. "Come on boy. Time to get dinner going." Mulder glanced curiously at the pile of packages by the front door has he hobbled by. Skinner had definitely been out.

"Kneel." Skinner ordered positioning Mulder next to the table before tying his leash to the table leg.

Mulder was awake now and watched amazed as Skinner moved efficiently around the kitchen. Mulder lived on carry out and pizza so seeing anyone cook fascinated him. And, this was Skinner.

Skinner settled at the table and flipped on the television. Skinner again hand fed Mulder from his own plate. The salad was a little messy and Skinner had way too many vegetables - broccoli and cauliflower tonight. The broiled chicken was tender and Mulder licked greedily at Skinner's fingers trying to get all the garlic sauce off. Skinner had milk again.

Mulder watched CNN while Skinner cleaned up.

"Up boy." Skinner ordered retrieving the leash. "We need to put away my new toys." Skinner led Mulder back to the front door where the pile of packages waited. 

"You carry this." he ordered pressing the handholds of one bag into Mulder's mouth. Skinner grabbed several other packages before heading back down past the kitchen to his gym. 

The gym was as big as Skinner's master bedroom. Three of the walls were floor to ceiling windows covered with vertical shades. In one corner flanked by windows was a huge hot tub. In the opposite corner, also flanked by windows, was a juice bar. Miscellaneous pieces of exercise equipment were scattered about. Earlier Mulder had seen a weight lifting bench, a ski machine, a health rider, a treadmill, and a torso machine.

As Mulder followed Skinner he couldn't help glancing to the left. Three doors were set into that part of the wall. One of the doors led to another massive bathroom, one door opened into a sauna, and the third door led to the strange mirrored room. Mulder felt his cock twitch at the thought of that mirrored room. 

A tug at the leash reminded Mulder to follow. Skinner moved to the right of the hall entrance. This part of the wall was covered in cabinets. 

"Kneel," Skinner ordered. Mulder sank to his knees thankful that the floor was carpeted here. Skinner tied the leash to a cabinet door. Skinner took the package from Mulder's mouth and put it on the counter. "Good boy" he patted Mulder's head with absent affection.

`Let's see what we have boy." Skinner was almost gleeful as he dug into the packages. He pulled out new black nylon wrist and ankle restraints, a waist belt, a matching black nylon collar, and a black nylon lead. 

"These are a little stiff." Skinner observed after fastening them on and checking the fit. `We'll save these for when we have company and let you break them in slowly. The ones you have are worn but they are soft and won't chaff." Skinner put the new set in the cupboard.

Skinner went through the rest of the bags. Mulder watched absently catching only a glimpse of the items the big man was putting away. His stomach clenched as Skinner set aside a crop. Patterson had used a crop on him but it hadn't been the man's favorite tool. His mind shied away from the memory. When Skinner set a couple of boxes of condoms on the counter Mulder didn't have to look to know the condoms were extra large. Even as his ass squeezed tightly closed in protest, his cock hardened. Skinner was going to fuck him. He was going to get fucked. Skinner was going to fuck him. He was going to get fucked. The thoughts danced through his mind like the lyric to a song.

"Hush Boy." Skinner's voice startled him. Mulder blushed as he realized he had been whimpering. One of Skinner's big hands settled on his head to stroke his hair. Mulder pressed into the caress, his breathing evened out, and he calmed. When Skinner started to set out bottles and tubes of lube Mulder squinted and tried to read the labels. The economy sized containers of Astroglide, and Wet were obvious. The smaller tubes were harder to identify: red apple, wine grape, and cinnamon. Mulder's cock twitched and he strained his neck to see better. What else? Damn he couldn't see. With a sigh he turned away. He would find out soon enough. Absently he leaned against Skinner's jean clad leg. Why was he so tired? 

"Up boy." Mulder was surprised by the abrupt order and scrambled to his feet. He hobbled behind Skinner across the room.

"Kneel." Skinner pressed him down to his knees at the foot of a weight bench. Mulder frowned. He was exhausted and now he was going to have to lift weights? No way. Mulder opened his mouth to protest and gasped as Skinner grabbed the back of his neck. 

"Down," the older man ordered, his big hand guided Mulder down on to his stomach on the seat of the bench. The leather of the bench was cold and Mulder flinched back.

"Still boy." Skinner ordered as one of his big hands connected sharply with Mulder's bare ass. Mulder froze. Skinner unhooked Mulder's right arm and pulled it over his head hooking the wrist restraint to the support bar of the barbell rest. Mulder's hand was free but there was nothing to grasp so he couldn't get any leverage. Skinner hooked his left wrist to the other support bar. Mulder was now stretched out down the length of the bench flat on his stomach. The bench ended a few inches below his belly button forcing Mulder to bend his legs in a half crouch to support his ass. Mulder shifted uncomfortably. The flat of Skinner's hand stung as it landed on his ass. As the sting faded to a burning throb, Mulder's cock twitched and hardened.

Skinner wasted no time. He adjusted Mulder's waist belt until it was too tight to slide but not tight enough to bruise. Quickly he looped a rope through each of the side D-rings of the belt. After crossing each rope around the bench seat and underneath, he lashed one end of the ropes to the front legs of the bench and the other ends to the back legs of the bench. Skinner then looped a short piece of rope around Mulder's elbows pulling them down over the edges of the bench and slightly in towards each other. 

"Lift your chin boy." Skinner ordered unhooking Mulder's leash so he could run a rope through the front ring of Mulder's collar. Skinner then pressed Mulder's head back down against the bench until the right side of his face lay flat against the leather of the bench. He pulled the rope tight against the bench crossing both ends underneath and back up around Mulder's shoulders. Skinner corkscrewed the rope tightly around the bench and Mulder until he reach Mulder's waist. Both ends of the rope were secured to the D ring on the back of Mulder's belt.

"Shit." Mulder swore startled when Skinner pushed the ankle bar separating his legs forward against the back legs of the weight bench. 

"Hush Boy." Skinner accented the command with another sharp snap of his hand on Mulder's ass. Mulder bit back a moan. It took Skinner only a minute to lash the ankle bar to the legs of the bench forcing Mulder's legs to straddle the end of the bench. Mulder sighed in relief when Skinner repositioned his feet flat on the floor. Skinner ignored him and ran another soft rope around each of Mulder's knees and pulled it tight forcing Mulder's knees slightly together under the bench.

Mulder was completely immobilized. His upper body and legs were bound tightly to the bench while his ass hung lewdly off the end. His cock and balls hung freely down between his legs and his ass cheeks were spread wide to reveal the tight pink opening of his anus. Mulder blushed furiously but his cock was hard and ached with arousal. 

Mulder heard Skinner move away and then all the lights in the gym were turned off except for a couple of track lamps above him. Mulder's cock twitched and flopped up against the bottom of the bench. He was totally helpless and on display. He couldn't remember ever being so helpless or ever so aroused.

"So beautiful." Skinner murmured. Mulder started as the big man's warm hands suddenly slid across his body. "Do you realize I could do anything to you?" Skinner murmured his hands exploring the ropes and the skin underneath. "You are mine. Mine to hurt." Mulder gasped in pain as Skinner's bare hand slapped his bare ass. "Mine to love." The big man leaned down and ran his tongue around the inside of Mulder's ear. "My possession." Skinner murmured. Mulder bit his lip to suppress a groan as Skinner's big hands moved down the outside of his legs and then up the inside of his thighs. He couldn't restrain a hiss as the big man's hands closed over his cock and balls. Hot and hard, Skinner's hands squeezed Mulder's sac and shaft. "You love this don't you?" Skinner spoke softly as the fingers of one hand slid gently down to twist the head of Mulder's cock. Mulder moaned. "You are such a slut." Skinner mocked quietly. "You love to be touched." Again he squeezed the mushroomed head of Mulder's cock. "You need to be controlled." Skinner squeezed Mulder's sac and pulled it away from the smaller man's body. Mulder moaned again. "You need to be used," Skinner whispered his breath hot on Mulder's exposed back.

"Fuck!" Mulder forgot and swore startled as his anus was swabbed by something warm and wet. Skinner's big hand connected with his ass in a stinging slap.

"Quiet Boy!" Skinner's voice was sharp the words emphasized by a second slap to Mulder's ass.

Mulder gasped but didn't cry out as the wet warmth once again bathed his anus. It was Skinner's tongue! Skinner was kneeling behind Mulder, one hand stroking Mulder's cock while he licked his ass! Skinner was licking his butthole. Mulder moaned and his cock throbbed as his body tried to thrust forward but was held still in its rope web. Over and over Skinner licked until Mulder could feel the saliva dripping from his pucker. Suddenly he wanted more. He felt his sphincter spasm, opening up under Skinner's assault. 

"Please." Mulder whimpered trying unsuccessfully to press his ass closer to Skinner's tongue.

Skinner chuckled. "You are such a slut." He nipped at the small opening with his teeth enjoying Mulder's hiss of pain. Then he sucked lightly on the muscle using his tongue to sooth it. Mulder moaned. Skinner loved it. His boy was so sensitive. Skinner stroked Mulder's rock hard cock as he stabbed at Mulder's pucker repeatedly with his tongue. Mulder's body was shaking with need. Regretfully Skinner realized the smaller man was about to cum. He pulled back. 

"No! Please!" Mulder begged horrified as he felt Skinner rise to his feet. "Please sir. More please." He pleaded. Mulder needed to cum. His body was rigid with the need. Just one more touch would do it. Just one more lick or one more slide of Skinner's hand. "Please? Please?" Mulder whispered.

"Silence Boy!" Skinner ordered harshly his hand connecting angrily with Mulder's ass. "You are my whore boy. Your needs and pleasure are secondary to mine. I say when and I say how."

Mulder shivered and lapsed back into silence. Begging would not sway Skinner. Only obedience would satisfy the big man. Mulder bit his lip It seemed like an eternity that he lay in the pool of light his body shaking on the brink of an orgasm, his asshole convulsing. Slowly the urge to cum passed and Mulder relaxed against the bonds.

"You can not cum without my permission." Skinner's voice was hard but his hands were again gentle as they slid across his body. Mulder whimpered as Skinner pressed a big thumb against his hole. Only a few minutes ago he had craved the pressure on his pucker now he stiffened in fear. Mulder trembled as the thumb was replace by something hard and cool. Instinctively he tightened the muscles in his ass as the object was pressed against him.

"Relax!" Skinner ordered. With one hand he smacked Mulder's ass while with the other he pressed a small training dildo against Mulder's tightly closed sphincter. Mulder whimpered as he felt the object start to breach his ass. It burned. Everything burned. The skin of his ass was on fire where Skinner's was spanking him but it was nothing compared to the burn as his asshole was ripped open.

"NO!" The word was torn from Mulder's throat as Skinner finally thrust the dildo past his sphincter and up into his rectum. "NO! NO!" Mulder screamed in denial.

"Shush Boy." Skinner soothed. His free hand ran caressingly over Mulder's back and ass. "Shush."

Mulder's body instinctively pushed against the intruder trying to expel it but Skinner held it firmly in place. The burn faded to a ache. Mulder caught his breath slowly calming. It was only then that he realized Skinner was again pumping his cock - his hard, fully aroused, aching cock. Mulder needed to thrust. The need to cum was back worse than before. His ass burned inside and out but the fullness felt good. And he needed to cum.

Skinner ran a thumb gently across the little lips of Mulder's cock slit. They spasmed and released more pre-cum. Skinner was pleased. Despite the fear and the pain, his boy had stayed rock hard. And now even with his ass battered, breached, and filled, Mulder's body was priming itself to cum.

Skinner pulled the thin training dildo out of Mulder's ass savoring the smaller man's hiss of pain. "Suck," he ordered reaching up and pressing the dildo to Mulder's lips. Mulder took the dildo into his mouth. It had felt huge in his ass but in reality it was only about three inches long and no more than a 1/4 of an inch in diameter. It had been painful when Jack had fucked him and he had only been a little bigger than this dildo. How would he ever be able to take Skinner's huge tool? His shiver of fear turned to a moan as Skinner's tongue ran hotly across his pucker.

Over and over the pattern was repeated. Skinner would lick and suck Mulder's asshole until the smaller man was on the brink of orgasm then he would stop. When the urge to cum passed and Mulder relaxed Skinner would force the small dildo past Mulder's sphincter. The breaching was always accompanied by stinging slaps. Afterwards Skinner would hold the dildo still while he teased Mulder's aroused body to the edge of orgasm. Mulder lost track of time. He seesawed between pleasure and burning pain. Through it all there was frustration. Mulder's body needed to cum. He wanted to cum. 

Mulder was moaning continuously as Skinner held the small dildo deep in his body and pumped his hard shaft. He had been so close so many times. Now as he neared the edge he wanted to cry knowing Skinner was not going to let him reach completion. 

"Please no!" Mulder finally begged as Skinner started to pull the dildo from his ass. Maybe if he kept the dildo inside Skinner would let him come. This time instead of pushing to expel the dildo, his ass muscles had clamped down on the plastic and tried to hold it inside. Skinner had to tug to get it out.

Mulder lay on the bench drenched with sweat, his eyes closed, his body shaking. He was oblivious to Skinner removing the ropes and freeing him. Skinner lowered Mulder's limp body to the floor and rolled the smaller man onto his side so he could re-secure his wrists to the back of his waist belt. Mulder's cock was rock hard and slapped against his stomach the head almost purple. His testicles were hard and raised up against his body. Mulder moaned in frustration and tried to roll onto his stomach. He wanted to rub his cock on the floor. Anything to relieve the pressure and ache.

"Still boy." Skinner ordered smacking Mulder's already red bottom. Mulder lay still.

"Up boy!" Mulder nearly collapsed when Skinner pulled him to his feet. Skinner wrapped his arms around the smaller man to keep him upright. "Open your eyes boy!" Skinner ordered.

Mulder's eyes opened and he looked around dazed.

"Follow." Skinner ordered releasing Mulder and stepping away. Mulder hobbled after Skinner his body protesting every step. Mulder wasn't sure what hurt more. Even though he was upright his cock was so hard that it curved upwards towards his stomach. His testicles were swollen and road high up in his sac as though they were trying to retreat back into his body. His entire butt burned from Skinner's hand and if he had the energy to look he was sure it was blistered. Moreover he could feel every twitch of his anus as it tried to close back up. However, it was the feeling of emptiness that bother him the most. He still needed to cum but underlying it was the feeling of loss. Mulder realized he wanted that dildo back in his ass. After hours of fighting it, he wanted the feeling of fullness the dildo had given him.

In the bedroom Mulder automatically dropped to his knees on the blanket Skinner had spread on the floor at the foot of the bed. He couldn't contain his moan as Skinner helped him lay face down on the floor. Instinctively his body tried to thrust against the floor to relieve his painful erection.

"Still boy." Skinner's big hand landing on Mulder's sore ass stilled the smaller man instantly. Mulder bit his lip and fought his body's need for relief as Skinner secured him for the night. Finally he was laying on his back his arms stretched over his head his legs pulled straight down and together. Skinner crouched next to him. Mulder blushed realizing his cock was still iron hard and now leaking pre-cum onto his stomach.

"You are going to be such a sweet slut." Skinner murmured running a finger lightly up Mulder's shaft. Mulder moaned and thrust his hips up. Skinner chuckled. Standing Skinner grabbed the second blanket off the end of the bed and spread it across Mulder's body.

"Sleep boy." Skinner ordered moving to the door and switching off the light.

As soon as he heard Skinner move away Mulder tried to roll to his side. The chains rattled loudly as Mulder tried to get over onto his stomach. Just a few quick rubs an he would cum. Finally with a moan of frustration Mulder collapsed back onto his back. There was no way he was going to fall asleep while he was this aroused. His cock ached. His balls ached. His ass burned. His bumhole stung. He needed to cum and worse of all he felt empty. He needed that damned dildo inside. He wanted to feel full again. Mulder remembered that fullness. Even though he resisted it he knew it was what he sought. When Jack had fucked him he had tasted that fullness and never forgotten it. Mulder closed his eyes and tried to think. There had to be a way to get relief. A moment later he was asleep. 

While Mulder lost his battle to exhaustion Skinner had retreated to his office. With a sigh he unbuttoned his jeans releasing the pressure on his crotch. He was almost shaking as he pulled off his clothes. His cock was as hard and aroused as Mulder's had been. Skinner dropped into his leather desk chair his hands moving around his hard shaft. Mulder. Skinner closed his eyes. He could definitely still taste Mulder's ass. His hands tightened on his shaft and pumped. Mulder. So beautiful in his bondage. The ropes biting into his skin, pressing down, holding him perfectly still. Mulder's body open for Skinner. Totally vulnerable. Skinner moaned harshly his hands tight on his cock. Mulder's fuckhole would be tight and hot. It would grip his cock like a vise. Mulder's body would clamp down on his shaft just like it had that final time on the dildo. With a roar Skinner exploded. Long thick strands of cum flowed out over his hand and stomach as Skinner's hands roughly worked his cock. Finally his with a sigh he relaxed back into the leather of the chair, his hands gently played with his softening cock.

As Skinner's body relaxed his mind reviewed the day. Mulder was almost innocent in his responses, definitely untutored. Idly Skinner wondered if Mulder or any of his previous lovers had been interested enough to explore and find the man's hot spots. Skinner doubted it. Frowning he wondered about Mulder's resistence to anal penetration. Mulder had sought out male doms: Patterson, Rosenburg, and Carter. Mulder had to know that anal sex would be a part of his submission. Skinner knew his promise to fuck Mulder had aroused the younger man. Skinner sighed. Mulder's whole life had been lived in the shadows. The man had more skeleton's in his closet than a medical college. It didn't matter. Skinner was a patient man. Mulder had been exhausted when he agreed to become a slave. Skinner knew it was just a matter of time before the younger man rebelled. When that happened Skinner would find out the truth. He was not going to let Mulder go and he definitely was not going to let the man hide from his past. Mulder would tell him everything. Skinner rose to his feet. He needed a shower and then he needed to clean up the gym. Tomorrow was another day. 

* * *

Chapter 12

SUNDAY, OCTOBER, DAY 3

Mulder awoke slowly to a feeling of overwhelming warmth. His morning erection was heavy and throbbing but it was lost in the heat. He knew he was still chained. He never slept with his arms above his head. And his legs were spread wide. Skinner must have already attached the spreader bar. However, at this moment it didn't matter. His body was surrounded by the most luxurious heat. Sighing he stretched within his bonds arching his back to work out the kinks. His body ached but the bone saturating warmth soothed away the pain. 

"Morning boy." Skinner spoke huskily his hot breath brushed Mulder's face. Startled Mulder opened his eyes and found himself looking up into dark chocolate ones. Skinner was naked on his hands and knees straddling Mulder's body. His huge cock was hard and hot resting on Mulder's stomach. Wide eyed Mulder watched as Skinner leaned down and licked his left nipple. The man's tongue and breath burned like fire.

Mulder whimpered and tried to shift closer. Skinner obliged by sucking the nub into his mouth. Mulder moaned. A lick, a suck, a bite -it didn't matter. Each touch of that hot, wet mouth made Mulder tremble and his cock throb. He craved the heat, the pain, and the pleasure that Skinner's mouth brought.

"My slut," Skinner murmured releasing Mulder's tit. Mulder's whimper of protest became a yelp as Skinner leaned down and bit his nipple. 

Skinner loved the feel of Mulder's tits in his mouth. They were a bit small but it would give him great pleasure to remedy that. Idly he contemplated suctioning the little bits of flesh but dismissed the idea. Suckling would be more pleasurable. With that in mind Skinner pulled Mulder's abused left tit into his mouth and sucked hard, his teeth chewed delicately on the nub. Mulder went wild beneath him. Reluctantly Skinner released his boy's tit. He did not want Mulder to cum but the taste and feel of his boy was addicting.

Skinner waited for Mulder to calm. Mulder was a good looking man but when aroused he was gorgeous. His skin flushed and his pretty little cock swelled curving up to lay on his stomach. Now, teetering on the edge of completion, Mulder's body was taut, his eyes were glazed, and his full lips were parted slightly allowing him to pant through the tremors skimming across his sensitized skin. Skinner watched fascinated as Mulder slowly relaxed.

"Look at me Boy." Skinner ordered his voice harsh. Mulder raised his eyes to Skinner's. "You. Will. Not. Cum." he commanded and pressed his groin to Mulder's. Hot cock slid against hot cock. Skinner's heavy balls slid against Mulder scalding him. 

"You are mine boy. Your body belongs to me." The words were whispered into Mulder's ear as Skinner's body pressed and slid tantalizingly against Mulder's. "I am going to cum all over you. I am going to bath you in cum but you are not going to cum. I am your Master, your Owner, and I say you can not cum." 

He was not to cum. How could he not cum? Mulder shivered in arousal as Skinner's cock slid over his own and across his stomach. Mulder could feel the pre-cum leak from the massive head making the path wet. 

"Can you feel my cock boy?" Skinner continued the sultry barrage of words. "Soon you will have it in your mouth." Mulder unconsciously licked his lips as his body strained up hungrily to meet each downward slide of Skinner's body.

"Feel how hot it is. It's going to burn so good in your ass." Skinner moved a little faster. "You are going to scream for me my little slut but you aren't going to cum. This isn't about your pleasure. Its only about my pleasure. You exist only for my pleasure." 

"Please?" Mulder pleaded his voice hoarse as he shifted in his bonds trying to prolong the contact. "I need ...I can't..." Mulder gasped trying to force the words out. He was close, so close. Not cum. It was impossible. Skin to skin. Cock to cock. Mulder burned with the need. He felt his cock swell and his balls pull up. "Please!" he begged almost sobbing as Skinner picked up speed. He was on fire.

Suddenly a large hand wedged itself between their bodies and grasped the tip Mulder's cock. Mulder screamed as the hand squeezed crushing the sensitive head. Above him Skinner grunted and came his hot cum covering both of them.

"What a good boy." The words slowly penetrated Mulder's mind as he lay shaking beneath Skinner. "You didn't cum. What a good boy. My good boy." Skinner dropped hot kisses across Mulders' face. "Such a good boy."

Mulder was stunned. Skinner's big hand was still squeezing the head of his penis cutting off Mulder's orgasm. Slowly the shock and pain began to fade. Mulder tried to catch his breath as his body shook in delayed reaction.

"My good boy." Skinner repeated his warm breath filling Mulder's mouth. Skinner released his grip. Mulder moaned as the blood rushed back into the tip of his abused cock. Limp and sore it flopped back against his stomach. His erection and the urgent need to cum had passed.

Lifting up slightly Skinner ran his fingers through the cum covering Mulder's stomach. He offered a couple of fingers to Mulder. The younger man sucked them into his mouth. The sharp taste of Skinner was comforting and he suckled the fingers hungrily.

Skinner fed Mulder more cum enjoying the feel of his fingers in Mulder's mouth. Mulder had a talented mouth. Untrained, like his body, but innately talented.

Reluctantly Skinner peeled his body off of Mulder's. Mulder shivered with the loss of the heat and weight. He lay pliant as Skinner unchained his wrists and replaced the padded leather restraints with the nylon ones. Mulder hissed in pain as he was rolled onto his stomach and his abused cock was pressed into floor. Skinner attached Mulder's wrists to the back of the waist belt.

"Time to get cleaned up boy." Skinner attached the leash and lead Mulder into the bathroom.

"Pee boy." Mulder blushed and hung his head as his body obeyed Skinner's command. The hot urine stung slightly as it passed through his abused piss slit. Skinner pressed in close one big hand gently cupping Mulder's penis while the other massaged his ass.

"Such a good boy." Skinner complemented. The big man nuzzled Mulder's neck. Mulder moaned and arched into the caress. Even as he finished urinating Mulder could feel his arousal returning. Mulder shivered and his cock twitched and hardened in Skinner's grasp. With a sigh Skinner moved back.

"Sit boy." Skinner ordered pushing the younger man down on the toilet. He got out the razor and shaving cream and started removing Mulder's morning beard. Mulder sat pliantly his mind blank. 

"That's a good boy." Skinner was rubbing Mulder stomach and cock. Confused Mulder blinked. 

"No." Mulder whispered horrified when he realized his body was straining to defecate and Skinner was rubbing him and encouraging him. 

"Please no." Mulder cried as his body finished and Skinner pulled him forward. Skinner wiped his ass and settled him back on the toilet. The sound of the toilet flushing was loud in the small room.

Skinner put a hand under Mulder's chin and raised it so Mulder had to met the larger man's eyes. "You are mine boy. This body is mine." He ran his free hand down and twisted Mulder's nipples until he forced a whimper from Mulder's lips. `I say what you do, when you do it, and how. You have no secrets from me. You exist only to give me pleasure. And it gives me pleasure to know that when I will say "pee" you will. You won't even think about it. I will say "shit boy" and you will. And more importantly." Skinner leaned down and licked Mulder's neck under his ear making the man tremble as his hand went around Mulder's cock. "When I say "cum". You will." Mulder moaned.

Skinner finished shaving his boy and then pulled him down across his lap for a enema. Mulder flinched as the enema tube was fed into his sore hole. Absently Skinner began to rub circles on the small of Mulder's back. 

"You look so good boy." Skinner soothed pulling the enema tube out. "Open up," he ordered pressing Mulder's legs apart with his free hand. As Mulder shifted Skinner ran his hand down Mulder's crack, across his perineum, and down to palm his balls. "That's it. Clench your ass. Don't let anything out." Skinner rolled Mulder's balls gently. "You will do that when I take you. You will open up your ass to take me in and then close down on me. You will try to milk my cock dry won't you boy?"

"Please sir. It hurts." Mulder whimpered as cramps start rolling through his abdomen. Skinner ignored his plea enjoying the feel of Mulder's balls in his hand. Mulder was sweating by the time Skinner pushed him to his feet. Mulder let the fluid go, too relieved to be ashamed of the erection he sported or Skinner's manipulation of it.

After a quick shower Skinner dried them both taking extra care with Mulder's cock and balls. Mulder was thrusting into the towel when Skinner moved away.

Skinner paused in the bedroom to pull on a pair of soft worn sweats, and tennis shoes before leading Mulder to the kitchen. Mulder still found walking with the separator bar awkward and his body, especially his knees, ached from the unaccustomed work out Skinner had given him the day before. 

When they finally reached the kitchen Mulder was surprised that the table was already set. Skinner pressed lightly on Mulder's shoulder and the younger man moved to his knees. Mulder watched as Skinner moved around the room. Oatmeal. Mulder grimaced. At least Skinner put brown sugar and butter on it. 

Ignoring the younger man Skinner settled at the table with his paper and started to eat. Mulder's stomach rumbled in protest.

Mulder was surprised when Skinner reached into his bowl with his fingers.

"Eat boy." Skinner ordered holding the oatmeal covered fingers to Mulder's mouth.

"I don't..." that was as far as Mulder got before the oatmeal and fingers were in his mouth. Mulder was forced to lick them clean.

Skinner continued to eat with a spoon but fed Mulder with his fingers. Mulder began to wonder how much oatmeal could fit in a bowl when Skinner set it aside. Mulder couldn't suppress a sigh of relief but then he was being fed pieces of toast and honey. The meal ended with Skinner holding a glass to Mulder's lips and forcing him to down a full glass of milk.

Mulder let his gaze wander as Skinner cleaned up. He was surprised to see bright sunshine outside. Apparently the rain that had plagued them was gone and Indian summer was back with a vengeance. 

"Up Boy." Skinner ordered. Mulder followed the bigger man out to the hallway and down to the gym. Skinner led him directly to a high backed leather chair. With a slight push from behind Skinner tipped Mulder over the back of it so his shoulders rested on the seat, his ass was up in the air, and his legs dangled down the back. Unceremoniously Skinner pulled the younger man's ass cheeks apart and fingered Mulder's pucker. Mulder gasped as Skinner's big thumb pressed against the sore opening. With a smack to Mulder's naked butt Skinner moved away to the cabinet. Mulder couldn't see what was happening but he heard the doors open and Skinner's satisfied grunt.

"Suck." Skinner ordered pressing a small black object against Mulder's lips. A butt plug. Obediently Mulder took it into his mouth. Mulder's cock hardened as he sucked on it. Mulder had never worn one but he knew what it was. It tasted faintly of soap and was apparently new. Skinner was going to stick it in his ass. Mulder shivered. It wasn't very big but it would be inside him. It would fill him.

Mulder moaned as Skinner pulled his cheeks apart again. It turned to a hiss as Skinner smeared cold lube across his sphincter. Skinner pulled the butt plug out of Mulder's mouth and Mulder tensed waiting.

"Relax." Skinner smacked Mulder's ass. The smaller man jumped startled. Then he felt it. The hard tip of the plug pushed against his sphincter. "Relax. Skinner repeated. "You want this," he murmured increasing the pressure. "You want to be filled." Mulder moaned as he felt the tip slipping in stretching his sore hole. The burn was there but it wasn't as bad as last night. 

"Nooo!" Mulder moaned in denial even as he felt his ass stretch to accommodate the width of the plug. His sphincter snapped down around the narrow base. Skinner let go and stepped back. It was a tiny plug. One of the smallest made - barely an inch in diameter at its widest point and only three inches long. Skinner watched as Mulder's body tried unsuccessfully to expel the plug.

"Up boy." Skinner ordered grasping Mulder's shoulders and pulling the smaller man to his feet. Mulder moaned as he straightened and the plug shifted hard and un-yielding in his ass.

Skinner waited only long enough for Mulder to regain his equilibrium before picking up the leash and moving away. Mulder was forced to follow. Mulder had thought shuffling along with an erection awkward and painful but it was a piece of cake compared to moving now. The butt plug was hard and with each hopping step it was pressed further up into the recesses of his rectum. In contrast the hard base stayed between his cheeks rubbing the tender skin inside his crack and making him feel like he had to shit. To top it off Mulder was utterly aroused. His hard cock jutted out from his body like a pole.

* * *

Chapter 13

Mulder blinked surprised as the bright sunshine hit his face. Skinner had led him out onto the balcony. The mid-morning sun warmed Mulder's skin as a gentle breeze played over his naked skin. This was definitely not normal October weather. 

Skinner led him across the patio and to where a large wooden frame lay flat on the floor. The frame was made up of 4 by 6's that had been bolted together to form a square. Chains were secured to each corner by D-ring bolts. Skinner stepped over the side and into the frame. He tugged on Mulder's leash indicating Mulder should follow.

Mulder stared at the frame. How the hell did Skinner expect him to get over the damn side? He couldn't step over the way Skinner had, the ankle spreader made that impossible. 

"Come." Skinner ordered.

Mulder raised his left foot and tried to step over the short wall, grimacing as the butt plug shifted in his ass. The spreader bar caught on the top of the 4 by 6 and pulled at the restraint on his right ankle. Mulder tried to push his left foot down inside the frame but the restraint on his right ankle anchored the spreader bar down on the outside of the frame. Mulder's left foot couldn't reach the ground. Mulder pulled his left foot out and stared at the frame frowning. It was only six inches. Six fucking inches.

"Come Boy," Skinner repeated the command adding a tug on Mulder's leash.

"Damn it! Are you fucking blind? I can't!" Mulder exploded stepping back and pulling at the leash. A instant later one of Skinner's big hands grabbed Mulder by the back of collar and the other hand grasped the back of his waist belt. Mulder was propelled backwards his feet barely touching the ground. Skinner let go of him long enough to settle his bulk on a bench. Mulder was unceremoniously dragged down across the bigger man's lap his head down his ass up in the air.

"Nooo!" Mulder protested when he realized what Skinner was going to do. "You can't do this. I am not a child!" He tried to kick his feet but the spreader bar stopped him.

"No. You are not a child." Skinner agreed. "You are my slave." Skinner punctuated the sentence with the flat of his hand landing on Mulder's naked butt.

"Shit!" Mulder howled in pain and outrage. He realized immediately that Skinner had been holding back. All the other smacks had been love taps compared to this. 

"My. Slaves. Do. Not Swear. At. Me." Skinner accented each word with a full swing spank. Mulder wiggled in his lap swearing in pain as each blow landed. Skinner worked Mulder's ass over methodically. It only took a few moments before Mulder stopped swearing and instead concentrated on trying to catch a breath. Skinner was unmerciful as he covered every inch of skin on Mulder's butt and started over. Mulder's ass went from white to pink to red. Mulder inhaled and held his breath against the pain. Skinner could feel the younger man fighting it and then it erupted from him raw, and harsh. Mulder sobbed. 

"Please. I'm sorry. Please no more." Mulder didn't recognize his voice. He was crying like a baby. Skinner gave Mulder's ass a couple more slaps and then pushed the man off his legs and onto the ground at his feet.

"You disappoint me boy." Skinner growled.

Mulder lay on his side his body curled up, his face pressed into the ground. His ass was on fire inside and out. However, he could live with the physical pain, it was the mental pain that was tearing him apart. Inside his head he heard the voices: his father's, his mother's, Samantha's, Scully's, Jack's, and hundred others that he could not forget. "You screwed up Fox. That was stupid Mulder. How could you Fox?" And now Skinner's. "You disappoint me boy." Four words that stabbed at his heart making breathing next to impossible.

"Kneel.' Skinner ordered. Leaning over he pulled Mulder's unresisting form up into a kneeling position between his legs. Mulder stared at the ground trying to breath and hold back his sobs.

"Come here boy." Wrapping his arms around the smaller man Skinner pulled Mulder against him and pressed the smaller man's shaking body to his chest. Skinner's hands ran soothingly up and down the shaking body in his arms. He hated punishing Mulder like that but certain things could not be tolerated. He was the Master and deserved respect at all times. It was going to be a key issue in their relationship. Skinner knew Mulder would never completely submit to a Master he did not respect. Skinner was setting the ground rules. Defiance would be dealt with quickly and harshly. There would be no fancy scenes. Punishment would be unvarnished, raw, and to be avoided.

Slowly Mulder calmed. The heat of Skinner's body almost matched the heat in his ass. Ashamed Mulder burrowed his face into Skinner's broad chest. He couldn't believe he had sworn at the man. He was amazed that Skinner had only spanked him. "Only spanked" that was a laugh. The man's hands were as hard as cast iron. However, those same hands could be gentle. Right now they were soft and soothing on his back. Mulder sighed.

Skinner heard Mulder's sigh. Gently he pushed the smaller man back.

"Floor" he ordered gruffly. Grasping Mulder's shoulder's he maneuvered the smaller man down until his face as pressed to the floor his reddened ass in the air.

"Slaves do not swear at their owners." Skinner told Mulder. 

"Yes sir." Mulder replied miserably. "I." He paused to swallow. "I'm sorry sir." 

Skinner slid the toe of his tennis shoe forward until it touched Mulder's head. "Worship boy." He ordered.

Awkwardly Mulder shifted up so that he could lick the shoe. The old suede was hard under his tongue but Mulder concentrated on the task. He was lucky. Patterson would have ripped the skin off his back for less then what he had done. 

"Enough." Skinner ordered grasping Mulder's shoulders and pulling him back up to his knees. Mulder stared at the floor. Skinner reached out and lifted his slaves chin forcing the younger man to look at him.

"Listen carefully Boy." Skinner spoke softly. "I will NOT tolerate defiance. When I tell you to do something you WILL do it. If there is a problem you will politely ask for permission to speak. You will never swear at me again."

Mulder nodded miserably.

Skinner rose to his feet and towered over his slave. At a tug of the leash Mulder scrambled awkwardly to his feet. Skinner moved back to the frame and stepped over the edge. Mulder paused.

"Permission to speak sir." Mulder requested meekly.

"Yes Boy?" Skinner acknowledged.

"I can't get over the side." Mulder stated badly.

"Lift one foot up onto the board boy." Skinner directed. 

Mulder lifted up one foot grimacing as the butt plug shifted and chaffed him. 

"And now the other." Skinner directed. Mulder balanced awkwardly on the 4 by 6. "Now step down." Mulder stepped into the frame. Mulder's throat closed with tears. It had been so easy. If he had just taken a moment to think it through he would have figured out how to get over the side. Mulder shuffled forward his head bowed to hide his tears.

"Good boy." Skinner congratulated him and ruffled his hair. Mulder froze shocked. Skinner sounded as though nothing had happened.

"Kneel." Skinner ordered a hand moving to Mulder's shoulder. Mulder slid to his knees. The butt plug shifted in his ass again but it was a minor annoyance compared to the fire Skinner had lit with his hand.

Skinner unhooked Mulder's wrist restraints from the back ring of his waist belt and re-secured them to the front ring. 

"On your back boy." Skinner ordered as he pressed Mulder back onto his butt. Mulder yelped as his abused ass touched the ground. Unrelenting Skinner continued to press him back until he lay flat. It took Skinner only moments to secure him to the frame. 

Mulder lay flat on his back spread eagle in the sun. The warmth felt good even though it didn't match the heat of his butt. Skinner checked the restraints one last time before he climbed to his feet. Mulder watched surprised as the big man disappeared back into the apartment.

Mulder stared toward the apartment willing Skinner to return. Skinner did not reappear. Mulder shifted, tugging experimentally at his bonds. They held.

"Now what am I suppose to do?" Startled Mulder flinched realizing he had spoke his thoughts aloud. Tiredly he laid his head back down and closed his eyes. His butt burned and throbbed reminding him of the ignominy of being pulled over Skinner's lap and spanked like a five year old. His shivered. How could he have been so stupid? One thing Patterson had taught him was never cross your Master. He was lucky Skinner had just used his hand. Patterson would have ripped the skin off his back for talking back and challenging him like that. What if Skinner wasn't done? The question froze Mulder's breath in his chest. Patterson would have never let him off so easy, maybe Skinner was inside preparing a whipping bench or something. Mulder's imagination took flight.

"Hush boy." Skinner's soft growl startled Mulder out of the nightmare his own mind was busy building. Mulder stared wide eyed at the bigger man, surprised that he hadn't heard him approach. "Calm down boy." Skinner ran a soothing hand across Mulder's chest frowning as the younger man flinched.

"Here sip this." Skinner maneuvered a straw between Mulder's lips. Tentatively Mulder sipped, relaxing as cold, crisp water hit his tongue. He drank greedily.

"Slow down boy." Skinner pulled the straw away. "You are going to make yourself sick." Skinner set the bottle aside. He checked Mulder's restraints and ran his hands over Mulder's body gently massaging the tense muscles. Then he let Mulder drink again.

Skinner sat down on the ground beside Mulder and crossed his legs Indian style. Absently he ran a hand up and down Mulder's stomach. Mulder relaxed and closed his eyes. It felt so good. Skinner smoothed his hand down Mulder's right leg and up the inside. Mulder felt like purring. Skinner's hand was warm and gentle. Mulder gasped his eyes snapping open as Skinner's warm hand cupped his ball sac. Raising his head his eyes slammed into Skinner's.

"Lovely." Skinner murmured his hand gently rolling Mulder's testicles in the sac. Mulder moaned and felt his cock awaken. Skinner played with the soft sac. Alternately petting and rolling the balls in between his fingers. Gently he began squeezing the round globes. The whole time he maintained eye contact with Mulder.

Mulder couldn't look away. He stared into Skinner's eyes searchingly, trying to see into the other man's soul. He saw the slight smile even as he felt the pull on his sac. Skinner gently stretch the sac pulling it away from Mulder's body. Picking up a soft suede cord Skinner wrapped it around the root of Mulder's sac and then down until Mulder's testicles were trapped tightly in the bottom. Mulder moaned again his cock twitched against his stomach.

"Good boy." Skinner complimented brushing his finger tips lightly against the tight sac. Mulder laid his head back and bit his lip trying to breath through the throbbing ache that washed over him. Helplessly he watched Skinner rise to his feet, collect his supplies, and nonchalantly walk back into the apartment.

Mulder shifted uncomfortably on the hard stone. The skin on ass still burned but now with every beat of his heart he felt his cock and balls throb. Mulder tightened his muscles hoping to interrupt the incessant ache but instead he gripped down on the butt plug stuck in his ass. A stab of pain and oddly enough pleasure pulsed through his body. Panting Mulder tried to breath.

Eventually Mulder's body relaxed and his arousal subsided. Just when he was relaxing enough to slip off to sleep he heard the patio door open. Skinner stepped out holding Mulder's leash. Mulder lay limply as Skinner re-rigged the spreader bar and hooked his wrists to the side rings of his waist belt. Skinner hooked the leash to his collar and then hauled him to his feet. Mulder followed the big man out of the frame and back into the gym. He didn't resist when Skinner tipped him face first over the back of the leather chair. 

Skinner eyed Mulder's reddened ass. The color had faded. Frowning he noticed he had raised a couple of blisters and laying out on the hard patio stone had popped them. Skinner retrieved a bottle of antiseptic lotion from the cabinet. The lotion had aloe in it and would sooth a bit of the burn.

Mulder hissed surprised as the cool lotion was squirted onto his ass. Skinner's hands were gentle as they smoothed the lotion across Mulder's abused cheeks. Mulder sighed as the last of the burning faded. 

Skinner wiped his hands on a paper towel. Mulder's partially erect cock hung down between his legs. Skinner's ministrations had reawaken it. Gently Skinner fingered the tight pouch that held Mulder's nuts. The younger man moaned and his cock twitched. Skinner pushed Mulder's balls out of the way and grasped his shaft. Mulder jerked and then lay still as Skinner caressed the column of flesh. Skinner ran his free hand over Mulder's red ass as he milked the younger man's shaft. Soon Mulder was whimpering trying unsuccessfully to thrust into Skinner's hand. Reaching up Skinner gripped the edges of the butt plug. With one more pump of Mulder's cock he twisted the plug an pulled it out. Mulder screamed more in surprise then pain. Skinner stuffed the warm plug into Mulder's mouth. 

Mulder choked then started to suck. He could taste the lube, and a bit of the lotion. However, predominately he tasted himself. Skinner had done a thorough job cleaning him but it was still there. The tang of his own dark musk. Mulder moaned suddenly on the edge again.

Skinner eyed Mulder's pucker critically as it spasmed. The sensitive skin was slightly red and swollen. It wanted to close but it was tired from being stretched and held open. It would take a while for the muscle spasms to pass. Skinner brushed his thumb against the muscle smiling as it sucked on the pad of his thumb. Leaning down Skinner licked delicately at the opening. Mulder's body went stiff. Skinner licked again. Mulder tasted so good. Skinner felt his own erection fill. Pulling back he slapped Mulder's reddened ass. Mulder yelped.

"Lunch Boy." Skinner announced pulling Mulder up and to his feet and pulling the butt plug from his mouth. Mulder followed the big man down the hall to the kitchen. Mulder automatically dropped to his knees as Skinner tied his leash to the table. 

Lunch was a chicken and vegetable casserole. Skinner seemed obsessed with vegetables. Mulder wondered fleetingly what would happen if he spit the carrot in his mouth out. Then he remembered the feel of Skinner's hand on his butt and swallowed. The next bit Skinner slipped into his mouth had broccoli in it. Mulder ate it quickly grimacing.

"Thirsty boy?" Skinner lifted his glass to Mulder's lips. Mulder was forced to finish the glass.

Milk had to be an X-file. Mulder decided as Skinner took the glass away. Too many people claimed the disgusting stuff was good for you. Mulder contemplated the idea. Mass hypnosis could be the only cause for milk's popularity. It definitely didn't taste good. He was going to have to talk to Scully about it. Scully. The name reverberated through his mind. She would be out of her mind with worry when he didn't show up at work. 

"Permission to speak sir." Mulder whispered. Skinner looked down surprised.

"Granted Boy."

"I need to talk to Scully." Mulder spoke urgently. "She doesn't know about the suspension." 

"And she won't. The Director sent her to a conference in Europe for two weeks."

Mulder was quiet for a moment. "They thought of everything," he whispered dejectedly

"No Boy." Skinner lifted Mulder's chin and force his agent to look up at him. "They did not think of everything."

Mulder stared at Skinner. Skinner ruffled his hair and offered him another couple of fingers of casserole. Mulder licked the food delicately off the big man's fingers.

After lunch Skinner chained Mulder to the frame again. However, this time he pressed Mulder down onto his stomach. Mulder shifted uncomfortably as his half aroused cock was pinned beneath him. Skinner again rubbed lotion on his ass cheeks. This time he applied some directly to Mulder's sore pucker his finger brushing lightly across the sore muscle. Mulder shivered. 

"You are not to cum." Skinner warned as he continued his exploration of Mulder's ass and balls. By the time the big man walked away Mulder was rock hard and aching. He bit his lip trying to keep himself from thrusting into the rough stone below. His cock would be shredded by the stone if he rubbed against it.

Mulder watched Skinner warily as the big man returned an hour or so later. He lay quietly as Skinner manipulated and massaged his hands and feet checking for swelling and numbness. However, he couldn't remain quiet as Skinner fingered his ball sac.

"Shush boy." Skinner ordered absently as he checked the wrapped sac for swelling. Apparently satisfied the big man move up to Mulder's head and gave him water. 

Mulder laid his head down and closed his eyes as Skinner's big hands ran soothingly over his arms and shoulders. He barely flinched as Skinner massaged his ass.

"Shit!" Mulder yelped totally surprised as Skinner parted his cheeks and licked his pucker. 

"Shhh." Skinner soothed as he settled his bulk more comfortably between Mulder's spread legs. Mulder moaned as, undeterred by the lotion, Skinner tongued Mulder's crack. Mulder could barely breath and his cock hardened as the big man played. Skinner's tongue dipped and swirled over the tight pink opening until it was dripping. Then just as Mulder felt his body slipping towards completion Skinner stopped. Mulder wanted to scream as the man stood up and walked away. He just walked away leaving Mulder hot and needy. Mulder bit back a sob as the patio door closed.

* * *

Chapter 14

The day waned and the wind picked up brushing icy tentacles across Mulder's back. Mulder shivered. He looked up grateful as Skinner stepped out onto the balcony. Skinner paused only long enough to massage some warmth back into Mulder's arms and legs as he unhooked Mulder from the frame. Rolling Mulder onto his back Skinner lifted the smaller man to his feet. Mulder swayed and Skinner held him until he steadied. Mulder eagerly followed Skinner into the warm apartment.

Skinner led Mulder over to one few spaces of wall left in the gym. "Wall boy" he ordered dropping the leash and pressing Mulder face first against the wall. Mulder shifted up close to the wall wondering what new form of torture Skinner had thought up.

"I don't want you to kneel." Skinner spoke next to his ear. "I want you to squat down slightly. Press you knees out along the wall." A large hand on Mulder's shoulder's guided the younger man into position. It would be awkward under any circumstances but with his wrists secured behind his back and the spreader bar in place it was excruciating. Mulder's knees protested and he doubted he could have held the position if he hadn't been supported by the wall.

"Good boy." Skinner approved. 

Mulder felt Skinner slide to his knees behind him. The bigger man's breath was hot on his ass. Mulder shivered in anticipation. Reaching between Mulder's legs Skinner pulled on the smaller man's cock and balls until they hung straight down framed by Mulder's spread thighs. It was lewd and Mulder was suddenly totally aroused. 

Skinner ran the tips of his fingers lightly up and down Mulder's shaft. Mulder shivered, his cock twitched. The fingers ghosted over his tightly bound and swollen sac. Mulder bit his lip to hold back his moan. He felt Skinner's fingers working on the knot on the binding. As the suede binding was unwrapped the end of the strip danced against his shaft and sac tickling the swollen flesh. Skinner grasped the top of Mulder's right thigh to hold him in position. As the last piece leather was unwound Mulder felt a wave of pain sweep up from his balls like a bolt of electricity. He moaned and jerked. Skinner's hand tightened painfully on his leg forcing him to maintain his stance. Gasping Mulder pressed his face into the wall as the throbbing pain was replaced by gentle strokes of Skinner's fingers on his shaft and sac.

"Good boy." Skinner repeated the complement. His hot breath whispered past Mulder's abused sac. Mulder moaned.

Skinner rose to his feet and pulled Mulder upright grabbing the leash. Mulder blindly followed the man down the hall to the kitchen. His erection bobbed painfully in front of him and his balls throbbed.

Dinner was baked ham and all the trimmings. Mulder licked and sucked eagerly at Skinner's fingers. It wasn't the food that stimulated his enthusiasm but the fact that it was being served by Skinner. Skinner held a piece of baked apple to Mulder's lips. The younger man sucked at it. Skinner pulled it back and Mulder shifted to follow it.

"You are such a slut." Skinner told him pushing the apple and his fingers into Mulder's hot mouth. Mulder bit back a whimper.

Mulder watched as Skinner cleaned up the kitchen. He eagerly scrambled to his feet when Skinner untied his leash. However, Mulder was disappointed when the big man headed towards the master bedroom instead of the gym.

Mulder was even more disappointed when he saw that the bedspread and blankets on Skinner's big bed had already been turned back and folded neatly at the foot. Mulder's own blanket was laid out on the floor. Mulder sank to his knees in the middle of his blanket as Skinner tied his leash to the bed post. It was too early for bed. Mulder's bottom lip began to emerge as he settled into a pout. Skinner ignored him.

Skinner read the disappointment in Mulder's face and almost laughed out loud. Sunday night was his time to relax and his boy toy was going to provide the entertainment. Leaving his slave at the foot of the bed Skinner moved about the room finishing his preparations.

Mulder watched as Skinner rolled the bedroom television/vcr stand over to the right hand side of the bed turning it at an angle to the bed. Damn the man. He was going to watch television and Mulder would not even be able to see the screen from his place on the floor.

Leaving Mulder to pout Skinner returned to the kitchen and pulled out a tray. He set out a carafe of coffee, a pitcher of water, and a bucket of ice. He had prepared his toys earlier so this was all he needed. Returning to the bedroom he found his slave in full pout mode. 

Without a word he untied the leash and led Mulder to the bathroom. Mulder followed Skinner reluctantly. It was too early to go to bed. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep. It wasn't even seven yet. Mulder bit back an urge to explode verbally.

"Pee boy." Skinner ordered wrapping a big hand around Mulder's penis.

Mulder debated refusing for about ten seconds but the sting of Skinner's big hand landing on his blistered ass convinced him it was not a good idea. Besides he had to go. Half way through he realized Skinner wasn't kissing or playing with him. The big man just held his penis and ignored the rest of him. Mulder frowned.

"Stand still." Skinner ordered after he flushed the toilet. Mulder stood quietly as Skinner wiped his face off with a warm washcloth. He moaned when Skinner used the same washcloth on his genitalis. Skinner ignored him threw the washcloth in the clothes hamper.

Mulder's eyes widened and his cock started to swell as Skinner picked up a leather torso harness. He shivered in excitement as the big man dropped the harness over his head and onto his shoulders. Mulder bit back a moan as Skinner slid a leather strap under his arms and buckled it tightly across his chest just above his nipples. Skinner slid the shoulder straps through clasps on the torso strap and then secured the ends to Mulder's waist belt. Skinner pulled on the straps checking them. They were tight.

"Wall boy." Skinner pushed Mulder face first against the cold tile wall. Working quickly he unhooked Mulder's left wrist from the waist belt and pulled it straight down before bringing it up to the back of Mulder's neck. 

Mulder heard the click of the wrist restraint and felt a tug at his neck as his arm was secured to his collar. A moment later his right wrist was also clipped to the back of his collar. Mulder could cup his hands around the back of his neck and head but nothing else. 

Pulling Mulder away from the wall Skinner rechecked the straps tightening them so there was no play. Snapping Mulder's leash back on Skinner led Mulder back into the bedroom. 

"Sit boy." Skinner ordered when they reached the side of the big bed. Mulder settled himself on the side of the bed. He was barely seated before Skinner tipped him backwards and slide him to the middle of the mattress. Mulder lay quietly as Skinner clipped the chains from the day before to the side rings of his collar. Mulder bit back a moan as his cock twitched in anticipation.

"Slut." Skinner slapped Mulder's cock with his open hand. Mulder hissed. It stung but at the same time it excited him. Mulder closed his eyes to savor the feelings racing through his body.

Skinner pulled a pair of sheepskin lined knee restraints off the night stand. It took only a minute to strap them on. Grabbing the spreader bar Skinner pushed it up until it hit Mulder's ass forcing the smaller man to bend his knees. Four buckles later and Mulder lay flat on his back his head resting on his wrists and hands. His legs were held wide by the spreader bar his knees tightly bent, his heels even with the bottom of his ass.

A moment later Mulder groaned as Skinner grabbed the spreader bar and pushed Mulder's legs up and back curling them tightly over his body. 

"Shit." Mulder swore surprised as the knee restraints were hooked to the front of the body harness. Skinner ignored him and concentrated on removing the spreader bar. 

Mulder had thought being lashed to the weight bench embarrassing but it was nothing compared to this. Mulder lay on his back in the middle of the bed his arms folded up and under his head as though he was going to do sit ups. His legs were pulled back over his chest totally exposing his ass and redden pucker. Mulder's cock lay heavily against his stomach leaking pre-cum. His swollen sac was stretched between his cock and perineum his testicles two small mound at the base of his shaft. 

Skinner climbed off the bed and turned off the bedroom lights except for two track lights positioned to shine directly on Mulder's exposed and open ass. Skinner paused to hit the play button on the television remote and then sauntered into the bathroom.

Mulder lay on his back on the bed feeling totally vulnerable. Experimentally he tugged on the straps and restraints - they held. Then he tried to roll to his side. Unnoticed by Mulder, Skinner had pressed a small pillow on either side of Mulder's hips pinning his body upright. Mulder sighed noisily. The sound of the television drew his attention. 

"Shit" Mulder swore again. The 36 inch large screen television had been moved right up beside the bed, less than 3 feet away from where Mulder now lay. The screen was filled with the image of two naked men kissing passionately. Mulder suspected this was not just a teaser at the beginning of a comedy. Resignedly he closed his eyes. He would not watch. However, he could not block the sound. Every moan, groan, and sigh was clear. 

A deep throated "suck it" brought Mulder's eyes back to the screen. The two kissing men were gone. Now the screen was filled by a hairy butch man feeding his cock into the willing mouth of a smaller man kneeling in front of him. Mulder moaned and licked his lips.

"Like it boy?" Skinner's voice drew Mulder's attention from the screen. Mulder moaned again. The man stood in the doorway of the bathroom naked. He must have oiled his skin because the light gleamed off his skin turning the tanned skin a golden bronze. Mulder's gaze dropped to Skinner's crotch. His cock was in the shadows but Mulder could see that it was hard and aroused.

Skinner snapped off the bathroom light and moved towards the bed. Mulder whimpered as the big man climbed onto the bed and stretched out beside him. Skinner leaned in and Mulder didn't even think, he just opened his mouth. Suddenly the opening scene of the movie was real. Mulder found himself short of breath as Skinner's mouth plundered his. Hard and demanding Skinner forced Mulder to participate. Mulder was panting when Skinner broke the kiss.

"Such a sweet whore." Skinner murmured. He slid one hand down Mulder's body and grasped the smaller man's hard cock. "Open for me boy." Skinner's hot breath whispered across Mulder's lips. Again Skinner took possession of Mulder's lips but this time just as their lips met the big man tightened his hold and squeezed Mulder's cock. Mulder gasped. Skinner took advantage of the moment sucked Mulder's tongue into his mouth. Mulder's world narrowed down to the wet hotness of Skinner's mouth and the man's hard hand on his cock.

"So needy." Skinner teased breaking away as Mulder's hips started to rock gently against his hand.

"Please." Mulder begged. "Please sir?"

"I say when and if boy." Skinner warned squeezing Mulder's shaft before releasing it. Leaning over he poured himself a glass of ice water, and sipped it. 

"No!" Mulder gasped in pain as Skinner ran the cold glass down his hot shaft and rested it on his tightly closed pucker.

"Yes, and so much more." Skinner promised quietly. Skinner leaned back to watch the movie as his hands danced lightly across Mulder's body. A pinch here and a twist there. Just enough to keep Mulder off balance.

"Look boy." Skinner directed Mulder's gaze to the screen. A barrel chested top was finger fucking another man. A monestrous black dildo lay on the bottom's stomach glistening with lube. The dildo was at least twelve inches long the base had to be at least five inches across. 

Mulder was mesmerized and watched as the top inserted first one finger, and then two into the smaller man. The bottom moaned prettily as the other man's fingers sank deeply into his ass. Over and over the two fingers were pressed in and out. Finally the top folded his fingers together into a slight vee. The bottom swore as three fingers were pushed deeply into his ass. 

Skinner paused the movie. The screen was filled with a close up of the top's three fingers entering the smaller man's hole. Mulder watched his mouth dry as Skinner pulled a couple of dildo's and a bottle of lube off the night table. Mulder recognized the smallest toy. It was the one Skinner had used the night before. However, the second dildo made his stomach clench in fear. Flesh colored it was as big if not bigger than the monster in the movie.

"Please no." Mulder whispered as Skinner applied lube to both the dildo's.

"Hush." Skinner ordered one hand connecting with Mulder's still pink ass. Moving to kneel at Mulder's ass Skinner laid the large dildo on Mulder's stomach and positioned the smallest one at the entrance of Mulder's body. Skinner hit the play button on the remote.

Mulder's attention moved rapidly between the man being finger fucked on the screen and the dildo resting on his own pucker. He could feel his sphincter spasm under the light pressure of the dildo. On the screen the black dildo was held against the bottom's ass as the smaller man was urging his top to "give to me". Mulder and the bottom moaned in unison as the dildos pushed past their sphincter muscles and sank into their bodies.

Skinner bit back a roar of triumph as Mulder's body opened and willingly allowed the small dildo in. On screen the top was vigorously pumping the black dildo in and out of his partner's hole. Skinner pulled gently on the dildo and Mulder's body tightened around it trying to hold it in. Slowly Skinner pulled the dildo out until just the tip pierced Mulder's hole. Then, just as slowly, he reinserted it. Mulder ass tightened clutching at the small plastic rod.

"Feel it boy!" Skinner ordered harshly as he slowly worked the dildo in and out.

Mulder closed his eyes and savored the feeling of his body being invaded. He could feel his asshole open and the smooth burn as the plastic slid in. He felt the fulness as the dildo pressed all the way in filling his body. Then he felt it as it slide slowly out leaving him empty and bereft. His body clutched tightly at the plastic unwilling to release it. His sphincter muscles clung to it even as Skinner pulled it all the way out. 

`Please more!" Mulder begged echoing the bottom on the screen. "Please!"

Skinner pushed the dildo back in to the hilt making Mulder moan. Mulder rode the tide of sensation. It felt so good. His body tightened in anticipation. So full. However, it never stayed. A moment of completion and it was leaving, sliding out.

Skinner watched his boy's arousal build. Mulder's head was thrown back, his eyes closed, his mouth open and panting. The smaller man's tits were tight nubs, his balls were hard and pulled up, his cock was leaking. Mulder was accepting and craving the invasion now. Skinner speeded up his thrust. Mulder moaned and thrashed his head. With one final thrust Skinner pulled the dildo out and laid it aside. Mulder's pucker spasmed angrily, flexing open and closed.

Fascinated Skinner watched the little hole wink at him as his hands traveled tightly over his own fully aroused cock. Skinner broke out in a sweat as his body tightened. Squeezing down he milked his own cock as hard as he could. Looking up his gaze met Mulder's wide eyed stare. "Fuck!" the word was ripped from his throat as he came. Long strings of hot cum shot out covering Mulder. 

Mulder moaned as the hot liquid scaled him bathing his pucker, his cock, his stomach, and even his tits in cum. Mulder watched as Skinner pumped and pumped his fat shaft, his big body racked with shivers.

When he was done Skinner leaned over and hungrily lapped up his own cum. Straddling Mulder's immobilized body Skinner stared down into Mulder's eyes. Cum dripped from his chin. Mulder strained up and tried to and catch the drops. Finally Skinner leaned down and claimed Mulder's lips.

Mulder tasted the now familiar tang of Skinner's cum. He moaned and sucked greedily on Skinner's tongue. Skinner's hands tangled in Mulder's hair. He rubbed his body on Mulder's. His cock, still hard, pressed against Mulder's ass brushing the smaller man's fuck hole.

Pulling back a little Skinner let Mulder lick his face. Yes, he had made the right choice. Mulder needed training but he had potential. Reaching down between their bodies Skinner collected more cum and fed it to his greedy slut.

Mulder whimpered as Skinner moved back breaking the contact between their bodies. Skinner lightly slapped his boy's ass.

"Hush" he warned sternly. Picking up the dildos he moved them to the night stand before stretching out beside his captive. Using the familiar green towel Skinner wiped the remains of his cum off Mulder's body. 

Mulder fought back a whimper of need. He wanted Skinner's hands on him. He wanted Skinner to touch him. The big man propped his head on his hand and peered across Mulder's body to watch the movie. Finally, almost absently Skinner's hands returned to Mulder's body. Softly they glided idly across Mulder's skin randomly pausing to press or pinch. 

Mulder was torn between watching the movie or watching Skinner. The feel of Skinner's touch was keeping his senses aroused but not pushing him. On screen three men stepped into a large shower and started to soap up. Hands and fingers slid wetly everywhere. Mulder was watching one man alternately tongue and finger another man's hole when he felt pressure on his own pucker. He froze feeling one of Skinner's fingers press into his ass. Barely thicker than the dildo and unlubed, it burned as it stretched his opening. Instinctively Mulder tried to expel the invader but Skinner was not cooperating. 

Coming to his knees Skinner kept his finger buried inside while he moved back around between Mulder's legs. Grabbing Mulder's erection Skinner pulled it away from his stomach and let it slap back. Mulder jumped at the sting but his cock hardened as the familiar feeling of arousal started pulsing through his body. Again Skinner pulled Mulder's erection away from the smaller man's stomach while he pressed his finger in as deep as he could searching with the pad. Skinner let the hard cock rebound against Mulder's stomach.

Mulder's cock stung and his ass burned. Mulder moaned. "Nooo!" his cry of protest was choked off and his body stiffened rigidly as a wave of intense pleasure radiate through him. Wide eyed he looked down his body and met Skinner's gaze. The big man smiled. 

"Let me introduce you to your prostrate." Skinner growled and crooked his finger. Mulder screamed as his body exploded in pleasure.

* * *


End file.
